


Ghost

by Laisekan, shizandra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisekan/pseuds/Laisekan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: - Я не буду третьим, Юри, - покачал головой Юрка. - Я это сказал ему. Я об этом говорю тебе. Я не буду третьим. И это окончательное мое решение/





	1. Chapter 1

Отвратительное утро. Хуже был только вечер накануне. Голова болит, во рту сухо. И, наверное, даже хорошо, что сменить очки на линзы он так и не удосужился, хотя и собирался. Очки могут запотеть или разбиться. Но если бы он был в линзах, то с вечера вряд ли бы смог их снять, и сегодня ощущения были бы гораздо более «приятными».   
Юри нащупал на тумбочке очки, нацепил их на нос, и рискнул открыть глаза. Номер его, это радует. И в кровати он тоже один. Наверное, это тоже должно радовать. Что же вчера было? Кроме того, что он занял самое последнее место из всех возможных и так опозорился перед… перед Виктором. Хотя тешить себя надеждой не стоит: Виктор его даже не заметил. Всего лишь еще один, первый с конца. Юри привычным уже жестом потер лодыжку, чувствуя неровность под пальцами. Его метка. Жаль, что их выдают без фамилий, было бы гораздо проще. Ибо крах мечты о хотя бы третьем месте в финале еще можно было бы как-то пережить. А вот разочарование от несбывшейся надежды на то, что именно он – тот, кому предназначено быть половинкой короля льда… Какой же он дурак. Такие, как Виктор Никифоров просто физически не могут быть соулмейтами таких неудачников, как Юри.  
Телефон пиликнул напоминанием. А, ну да, скоро самолет. Значит, пора заканчивать с похмельем. Надо хоть собрать вещи, которые расползлись по номеру каким-то необъяснимым образом. Челестино, наверное, уже рвет и мечет. И, боги, хоть бы он вчера вел себя пристойно. Ну или хотя бы никто не успел этот ужас заснять. Юри поморщился и сполз с кровати. Вода. Пить. Вода. Душ. Чемодан. Отлично, цель определена… Вперед, Юри, не оплошай хотя бы здесь.

«Еще и ревешь? Дурак, что ли? Ну точно идиот. Давай, пускай пузыри! С твоими тройными и четверными ты только это и можешь! Подумать только… дойти до финала чтоб так опозориться. Слабаааак. Ой слабаааак…»  
Потоки воды из кабинки не полились, и то ладно. Размазать бы окончательно. Тонким слоем. По белому кафелю. Да на сопли наступать не хочется. И это убожество в десятке лучших? Бред полнейший. Он катался в финале с самим Никифоровым. Да где его гордость и чувство собственного достоинства? Сдохли в корчах? Или в соплях потонули? Таким как этот не место в фигурном катании. Вообще не место в спорте! Если ты не метишь на первое место на пьедестале – какого черта вообще пришел?!  
Бульканье превратилось в более-менее членораздельное. О, он по телефону говорит! Ну класс… еще воду слей для полноты чувств! Да-да, давай, пожалуйся мамочке! Как навернулся на льду и заработал мизерные баллы.  
Грохот вышел преотменный. Качественный грохот. От души. Кабинка устояла. Надо бы подкачать мышцы. Что проканывает для юниора – не достаточно для профи. Ноги должны быть сильными. Очень сильными. Чтоб выдерживать приземления. Чтоб не допускать ошибок.  
Ох ты ж… дрожит. И слезы. Ну пиздец, товарищи. Он же старше! А ведет себя что институтка. Девочка-целочка. Смотреть противно.  
\- Ну так… в следующем году я перехожу во взрослую категорию. Два Юрия на льду многовато. Не находишь?.. – это чучело выше. Выше, крепче, плотнее. Как под ним лед не проламывается? Хомячьи щечки. Да под их тяжестью к земле клонить должно! В общем, проваливай из спорта. Таким бездарям как ты на льду не место! Дурак!  
Нужно было видеть как вытянулось его лицо. И без того смешное и глупое за огромными очками. Купил бы линзы, может перестал бы казаться идиотом. Хотя… какого черта. Больше этого кретина он не увидит. В следующем году на льду будет блистать Юрий Плисецкий. И только так. К тому же, Виктор обещал поставить ему программу, если он возьмет золото в юниорском гран-при. Программа хореографии Виктора Никифорова – это победа. С этой программой можно будет потягаться с самим автором. Черт… Виктор. Виктор. Ну ничего! Все говорят что он – прима и что до чертиков похож на Виктора. На льду может блистать только один.   
Юрий дернул плечом и ушел не оглядываясь. Много чести для одного отдельно взятого неудачника. Прощай, тезка.

1.

…Он никогда не мечтал заниматься… копированием. Но если на пустом катке, где из зрителей только давняя подруга – почему бы и нет? Логично. Если забыть, что речь идет о нем, Юри, и что у него все всегда не как у людей. Хотя, пожалуй, стоит поблагодарить тройняшек за снятое видео. В конце концов, оно привело Виктора сюда, к нему, а чего еще можно желать?  
Скромный и стеснительный мальчик-мужчина с нулевым опытом отношений, не великими амбициями и слишком большой неуверенностью в себе не мог и мечтать о том, что однажды порог его дома переступит Никифоров, в собственных отношениях к которому Юри пришлось разбираться почти год. Король Льда, идол, личный бог, тренер или все-таки возлюбленный и вторая половинка? Забавно, но с первой частью этих определений проблем не было. А вот вторая сводила его с ума. Любить Виктора легко и просто. Связывать его, приковывать к себе – все равно, что совершить преступление. Даже если сам Виктор согласен, о чем регулярно давал знать. Казалось, Никифорова судьба быть половиной неуклюжего «поросенка» не беспокоила ничуть. Он с упорством, достойной русского, вламывался в личное пространство, уничтожал зону комфорта Юри, выводя его из себя, заставляя проявить истинную сущность. И этот проклятый Эрос, и это горячее чужое дыхание на губах, ласкающее так же, как за минуту до этого ласкали пальцы. За короткое время Виктор вдруг стал целым миром. И Юри сдался. В их первый и последний разговор после финала Гран-при и второго места он сдался, заставив себя принять очевидное: они с Виктором пара. Соулмейты. И иероглиф на лодыжке Виктора – тому подтверждение. Никогда до этого Юри не было так стыдно и хорошо одновременно. За неуверенность, за сомнения, за недоверие к Виктору. И за собственную проснувшуюся вдруг чувственность было стыдно тоже. Совсем немного. Пару дней. А потом новое, до сих пор неизученное вломилось в жизнь, став ее частью, и он с радостью принялся за покорение новых вершин.  
Он узнал, как Виктор стонет. Каким бывает терпеливым, задумчивым, нежным. И как горят его глаза после бокала шампанского и одной расстегнутой пуговицы. О, они узнали, что бортик катка – жутко неудобное место, а в гримерку постоянно кто-то норовит заглянуть. Но если не забыть закрыть дверь и уткнуться лицом в шею Виктора, глуша стоны, то сойдет и она. Они ссорились, хлопали дверями, снова сходились, не забывали поздравлять друг друга с «Днем кольца» и «Первого поцелуя», дарили мелкие подарки, варили кофе, вместе сидели на диете и ездили в отпуск. Только чем дальше, тем больше что-то ныло внутри. На грани восприятия и чувств. Едва различимо, почти неуловимо, усиливаясь кратковременными волнами и снова почти растворяясь в обычных проблемах. Какое-то время Юри даже забеспокоился, а потом Виктор решил, что карьеру пора заканчивать и начал готовиться к своему последнему, самому фееричному выступлению. В этот раз Юри наотрез отказался от участия, сославшись на подготовку к экзаменам, и Виктору пришлось на тренировки ехать одному. Уезжая, Никифоров ворчал, разыгрывая роль обиженного мальчика, но Юри крепился, отлично понимая, что рядом с ним Виктор слишком сильно отвлекается, да и ему самому не повредит немного тишины и покоя. Правда, осознание этого ничуть не помешало им долго прощаться в аэропорту на радость зрителям, и созваниваться по несколько раз на день, чтобы проследить, ел ли рассеянный «король» что-то, помимо кофе или как продвигаются дела с изучением очередного параграфа по истории. Тихая, почти семейная жизнь. Только тянущее ощущение внутри становилось все сильнее.

2.

Что сильнее ранит? Понимание, что ИМ хорошо? Сознание того, что можно прочесть во взгляде Виктора, адресованном Юри? Эти вот парные кольца? Обещание, данное в шутку и как бы между прочим? Все и вместе, господин Плисецкий. Все и сразу, потому что, как говорил преподаватель русского – вместе весело шагать по просторам.  
И им весело. Ведь дыхание Виктора замирает, когда он наблюдает за прыжком. И вскрикивает, когда четверной флип в конце получается идеальным. А Юри… И все, что остается тебе, Юрио, это жмуриться и не позволять слезам мерзнуть на щеках, заслышав это издевательское “Юри-о”. Нужно просто вздернуть подбородок, закусить губу и снова впустить в себя холодную любовь агапэ. Потому что так проще. Так легче. И боль застывает в груди льдинкой.  
Виктор обещал. И сдержал обещание. Подарил ему короткую программу. Идеальную программу, откатать которую можно без проблем и огрех. Выдерживая перфектные паузы, безупречно, с фантастической красотой.   
Виктор ушел, отдав предпочтение глупому смешному поросенку, не понимающему своего счастья. Вот только у глупого поросенка на теле метка соулмейта. Половинка души. Виктор.   
Как жить и не сдохнуть зная это? Зная, что у Никифорова на лодыжке дурацкий иероглиф? Имя, привязавшее ЕГО накрепко к слабаку-страдальцу? Юри. Чтоб ему провалиться под лед арены. Юри.  
Лети, русская фея. Пари надо льдом, русская фея. Пусть они все затаят дух, потому что ты снова средоточие любви. Холодной вселенской любви ко всем и ни к кому. Пусть тебе светит свет прожекторов и юпитеров, если не можешь дождаться самого нужного света – восторженного сияния глаз.   
Это случилось внезапно, когда он катался с программой агапэ. Тогда, в финале Гран-при холодная любовь уступила пламенной вспышке и… боли. Клеймом ожгло правую щиколотку и он чуть не покатился по льду, приземляясь после прыжка. Четверной тулуп. Оборотов хватило, он сумел удержаться. И на короткий миг он почувствовал как где-то в зале одновременно вскрикнули двое.   
«Смотри, Юри, смотри! Я не позволю тебе завоевать золото. Ты не уйдешь, потому что я тебе этого не разрешаю! Ведь если ты уйдешь сейчас, я сделаю так, чтоб ты всю оставшуюся жизнь сожалел об этом, идиот!»  
Больно… нога пылает, будто углей насыпали. Травма? Только б не травма. Еще прыжки, еще больше. Четверной сальхов, и цепочки шагов. Он помнил восхитительную цепочку в том финале. Его цепочка не хуже. Намного лучше. Он сейчас лучший. Для всех лучший, кроме двоих. Кроме учителя и его ученика.   
Аллегро затихает и взрывается овациями зала. Не хватает дыхания. Каждый сухой глоток воздуха раздирает горло. И еще так больно.  
Он не выдержал. Обозначил финальную паузу, широко раскинув руки в стороны, жадно дыша, и рухнул на колени, закрывая ладонями лицо. Это победа. Это проклятая первая победа. Настоящая. Выстраданная. Без него. Без Виктора. Вопреки Юри. Победа, из которой как из огня, родился Прекрасный монстр. Так, кажется, его прозвали в прессе? Или Очаровательное чудовище?  
Это не важно. Важно, что он стоит на первом месте пьедестала. А рядом, совсем рядом – Юри. И где-то очень-очень близко – Виктор. Можно улыбаться, гордо кивать, как бы свысока. Победитель. Чемпион. Яков в интервью рассказывает о восходящей звезде мирового фигурного катания. Вспышки сотен фотоаппаратов.   
Вот только чудовищу хочется спрятаться. В момент своего триумфа скрыться. Ведь на щиколотке правой ноги проступило имя. Имя, которого там никак не может быть. Потому что его обладатель уже отмечен.   
Юри. Иероглиф. Смешной поросенок со слишком простым лицом. Неуклюжий вначале. Восхитительный в финале. Чужой.  
Двадцать семь. Двадцать четыре. Они нашли друг друга. Вот почему Виктор сорвался в далекую Японию к лузеру, готовому поставить крест на собственной карьере после просмотра короткого ролика в сети. Вот почему любитель котлет преодолел себя и вырос из собственных комплексов.   
Шестнадцать. Куда до них вчерашнему пацану из Бирюлево? Пусть даже сегодня этот пацан стал чемпионом?..   
Так было. Три года назад. В Барселоне.  
А сегодня – Сайтама-арена. Чемпионат мира. Двадцать две тысячи зрителей. И короткая программа «Explosive». Он сам выбрал музыку. И наотрез отказался от помощи Виктора в постановке хореографии, снова отдав предпочтение хореографии Барановской. Слишком болезненным было катание на одном льду с ним. Слишком горько было ловить его взгляд. Непонимающий. Недоуменный.   
Юрий Плисецкий – прима. И будет вести себя как прима. Как очаровательное чудовище. Как прекрасный монстр. Ведь на этом чемпионате они впервые за последние три года станут противниками.

3.

\- Мясо хочу. И рисовых шариков. И горячего шоколада сверху, - этот капризный голос не узнать было невозможно. Даже если усталости в нем было больше, чем, собственно, капризности. Виктор Никифоров во всей своей красе. Без своей половинки словно вспомнивший себя пару лет назад. И как Юри справляется с этим монстром? У них первый день тренировок, а что потом будет? – Яков, ты садист. – А он изменился за это время. Больше не юноша, молодой мужчина, хоть и прежняя гибкость в нем осталась. Взгляд поменялся. Стал серьезней. И свободней.  
Юрий обозначил улыбку и кивок. Быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. По-прежнему красив. По-прежнему совершенен. Некоторые вещи не меняются, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Виктор Никифоров остается собой. Чертовым гением на льду.  
Он слишком долго избегал этой встречи. Как сейчас говорят - баттл. Это по-прежнему честь - выйти на лед против НЕГО. Но… прошло то время, когда Юра Плисецкий смотрел на бога снизу вверх. Теперь они на равных.   
\- Здравствуй, Виктор.  
\- А? – тот обернулся и замер на миг. Ресницы дрогнули, глаза распахнулись. Узнавание. Удивление. И взгляд, словно ощупавший всю фигуру до кончиков носков кроссовок. – Юрио. Привет. Ты вырос. – Странное выражение в потемневших до синевы глазах. Интерес. Любопытство. И непонимание.  
\- Просто решил поздороваться, - как можно небрежнее передернул плечами Юрий. - Мы с тобой выступаем в одной группе. Вечерней. Сюрприз.  
\- Хм? – Виктор склонил голову к плечу и, дотянувшись вдруг до Юрия, взял в руки лежащие на плече пряди, пропустил их сквозь пальцы. – Все еще хочешь доказать мне, что лучше Юри? Тебе идет с такой прической. Но фанатки, наверное, прохода не дают.  
Выдержать и не отшатнуться от прикосновения было сложно. Десять баллов, Плисецкий.   
\- Зачем доказывать? - великолепно сыгранное безразличие. Только зритель не оценит. - Я и без того знаю, что я лучше. Не потому ли Кацудон решил проигнорировать этот чемпионат?  
\- Он просто определился со своими приоритетами, - улыбка у Виктора получилась грустная. – Юри просит меня отрастить волосы. А я отказываюсь. Может, зря? – Голос стал ниже, глуше. Почти такой же, как тогда, когда он соблазнял Юри на катке, рассказывая ему об его Эросе. – Я буду первым, Юрий. В этот раз тебе придется отступить.   
\- Я никогда не отступаю, Виктор. Нет разницы кого побеждать. Поросенка или тебя. Удивительно что ты еще не отрастил себе брюшко… - нахальная злая усмешка. Вот так. - Ты слишком… стар для чемпионатов.  
Виктор несколько мгновений молча смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся.  
\- Разумеется. Но брюшко еще впереди, - он снял верх от спортивного костюма и похлопал себя по животу. Плоскому, втянутому и… подождите-ка… Пирсинг? Крохотная бриллиантовая капелька в пупке мелькнула, рассыпав искры и пропала, когда майка вернулась на место. - И ты так долго мечтал о том, чтобы сделать меня.   
\- Достаточно было просто подождать, - снова небрежное пожатие идеальных плеч. Он прямой. Безупречная осанка. Будто Яков или Лилия примотали к спине металлические прутья. Чтоб наверняка. - Повторюсь. Я знаю, что я лучше Кацуки. И я знаю что лучше тебя.  
\- Ждать, пока соперник состарится и станет жалкой развалиной? Это низко, Юрио, - Виктор обжег его взглядом, отточенным жестом откинул от лица прядь волос и вышел на лед. Поймал тяжелый взгляд Якова, невинно улыбнулся и, оттолкнувшись от бортика, поехал спиной назад. Неуловимо меняясь с каждой секундой, становясь легче, пронзительней, ярче. Словно лед был его силой, его стихией. И все еще ему подчинялся. Выписав идеальной форму восьмерку, Виктор повел плечами и закинул голову назад, закрывая глаза и начиная кружиться, ускоряясь с каждым мгновением, пока разлетающиеся пряди не превратились в сплошное платиновое кольцо.   
\- Хватит называть меня ЮРИО! - все еще задевает. В качестве издевки кто-то на пульте включил музыку. Эроса. Юрий за малым не заскрипел зубами. Дьявольщина! Ловко сняв с лезвий протекторы, он и сам ступил на лед. Хреново выходить в таком состоянии. Хуже только отчаяние. Только размяться надо. И откатать несколько элементов. Тоже надо.   
\- Мне стоило догадаться, что «русская фея» тебе понравится больше, - Виктор остановил вращение, несколько секунд стоял, привыкая к тому, что мир снов статичен, и заскользил к нему. Все такой же подвижный и гибкий. – Ты все так же бунтуешь и не слушаешься Якова? – смех Виктора звенел, раскатывался по катку. Виктор то кружил вокруг Юрия, то исполнял элементы Эроса.   
Волосы плеснули в воздухе. Прядки больно хлестнули по лицу. Привычно. Красиво. Все что он делает - он делает красиво. Красота стала его фишкой. Красота танца, отточенность движений.   
\- Мне больше нравится “Прекрасный монстр”, - забавно, но элементы “Агапэ” в канву мелодии ложились идеально, точно Никифиров задумал эту шутку и теперь блистательно ее шутил на радость стафу ледового дворца. - Яков мне не нянька. Он мой тренер. И контролировать меня совершенно не обязательно. По законам России я совершеннолетний.  
\- Ты уж прости, но до монстра ты еще не дорос, - Виктор вдруг оказался слишком близко. – Хотя Юри называл тебя именно так. Но с прекрасным… - он скользнул подушечкой пальца по скуле, - спорить невозможно. – Оттолкнул, отъехал, пряча за волосами недоумение и легкий страх в глазах.   
\- А как на счет “Очаровательного чудовища”? - четверной риттбергер дается неожиданно легко. Почти играючи. Со стороны бортика раздаются аплодисменты. И снова вспышки камер. Ну да, за утренней тренировкой наблюдают не менее пристально чем за выступлениями.  
\- А у тебя самомнения достаточно, да, Ю-ри-о? – Виктор оглянулся из-за плеча, сверкнул знакомой очаровательной улыбкой. – Почему тебе так хочется быть чудовищем?   
\- А почему бы и нет? Это ведь не я придумал, Вик-ту-ар! - вот так всегда, стоит только отпустить себя, позволить себе чувствовать ледяную чистоту арены, как тугая пружина внутри разжимается и приходит удивительный восторг, чистое наслаждение чувством парения, полетом над белым полотнищем, таким естественным. Таким нужным. Жизненно необходимым. Потому что это и есть жизнь. Его жизнь. Жизнь одиночки на льду.  
\- Потому что «фея» идет тебе больше? – Виктор снова оказался слишком близко. Обхватил, закружил, держа крепко, почти больно. – Потанцуем? Вальс на льду? И только не говори, что Лилия не удосужилась научить тебя танцевать вальс. Я буду очень и очень разочарован.   
Ледяная крошка брызнула из-под лезвий. Юрий остановился слишком резко, едва не покатившись по льду. Вот была бы картиночка! Красавчику Плисецкому подтирают юшку под носом и замазывают синяки.  
\- Я не фея, Виктор. И, помнится, тебе вполне комфортно танцуется с поросенком. Я ненавижу вальс.   
Виктор усмехнулся. Разжал руки, отпустил, отъезжая. Только блеск в глазах был почти незнакомым. Или… знакомым? Так Виктор смотрел на Юри еще в самом начале.  
\- Как скажешь, - Виктор остановился, сделал красивый разворот и грациозно поклонился, словно только-только откатал программу. – Не смею больше мешать. Юрий.   
\- Славно, - дрогнули губы. - До вечера, господин Никифоров.   
И снова поворот головы, идеальная осанка и плавный толчок. Под лезвиями запел лед, а музыка… музыка все еще шептала о страстной любви. И эрос, его собственный эрос, выплеснулся вовне шалым взглядом, грациозным кивком, намеком на так и не случившийся… поцелуй?

...Когда-то, кажется, целую вечность назад, подросток-Юрка душу бы продал за внимание Виктора Никифорова. Да что там душу, он бы позволил, если бы потребовалось, препарировать собственное тело, только бы Виктор смотрел на него так, будто готов съесть. Здесь и сейчас.  
Пресловутый эрос свиной котлетки. Эротичный котлетос. Только Виктор пожирал взглядом японца. И мальчику Юрке, приме из Бирюлево, пришлось сделать шаг в сторону. И поменять вектор собственного движения.   
Застыла обида. Глубоко в душе. Она и теперь ледяной занозой кололась. Мальчик-Кай. Твоя Герда не придет за тобой. Твоя Герда влюблена в Ледяного Короля. Глупая кареглазая корова.  
Достаточно сунуть в уши вакуумные наушники, чтоб перестать танцевать под “Эрос”. Мысли так легко из головы выкинуть не вышло.   
Две стороны одного целого оказались разделены. И Агапэ не горит желанием сообщать Эросу о том, кто его пара. Такого ведь обычно не бывает. Правда? Не случается так, чтоб одно и тоже имя отпечатывалось на двоих одновременно. Нет другого Кацуки Юри. Нет другого такого Эроса.   
Как нет другого такого Агапэ. Вряд ли его собственное имя так же опалило светлую кожу. А впрочем, как говорится в старой-престарой поговорке, которую раз за разом повторял ему дед - на нет и суда нет.  
Бит ударил по ушам, а скрипичные такты вспороли нервы. Ему нравилась эта музыка. Она заставляла отдаться, всецело погрузиться в катание, плыть на волнах мелодии и не думать, не думать ни о чем. Ни о Кацудоне, ни о теплых ладонях Виктора. Особенно о нем. Особенно о нем. Потому что именно сейчас ему нужен спокойный разум, а не одержимость. Только не теперь.

4.

 

Между ними никогда не было секретов. Они могли о чем-то умалчивать, но горькую правду предпочитали сладкой лжи. Самую острую тему – карьеру – научились сглаживать или обходить, пока не приняли окончательного решения каждый для себя. Конец карьеры не означает прощания со льдом. Как только пришло понимание этого, жизнь стала гораздо проще.  
Не в этот раз. Юри чувствовал усталость в голосе Виктора. Усталость и странное напряжение, которое никогда не слышал у него до этой минуты. Разделенные, они поговорили обо всем понемногу, Витя пожаловался на Якова в своей особенной манере, вскользь упомянул о выросшем Юрии, и вдруг предложил приехать. Вырваться хоть на пару дней после очередного экзамена. Отшутился на встревоженный вопрос, даже попытался замять тему, но у них не зря была одна душа на двоих. Юри чувствовал странное состояние Виктора. Его сомнения, непонятный страх и отчаянное желание увидеть Юри. Поэтому сомневаться Кацуки не стал. И вылетел ближайшим рейсом, на который успел купить билет, даже не предупредив Виктора о своем прилете.  
В аэропорту его, естественно, никто не встречал, да Юри не ждал. Прикинув, где в этом время может быть Виктор, заехал в отель переодеться и, предвкушая встречу, на такси отправился к Ледовому дворцу. Город пестрел рекламой и баннерами предстоящего соревнования, и горло на секунду сжалось. Это не его соревнование. Но это его Виктор должен выйти на лед.  
Добираться пришлось по пробкам и, может, именно поэтому, когда его все-таки пропустили внутрь, дворец был уже почти пустой. Впрочем, Юри приехал только к одному человеку, и теперь надеялся, что они хотя бы не разминулись. И что он не зря взял с собой свои любимые коньки. Все-таки кататься для собственного удовольствия – совсем другое. Больше свободы, больше счастья. Из всех фигуристов, что Юри знал, только Виктору удавалось совместить тщеславие и стремление к вершине с истинным удовольствием. Может, именно поэтому он так долго на этой вершине.  
Каток был почти пуст, но блеск коньков Виктора не узнать было невозможно. Никифоров разминался и выписывал пируэты, сосредоточенный, целеустремленный. Юри улыбнулся, с искренней нежностью следя за его движениями, а потом, переобувшись тут же, сам вышел на лед.  
И мир словно выключили. Словно почувствовав его появление, Виктор вдруг остановился, стремительно развернулся, его глаза распахнулись в шоке, а уже через пару секунд Юри оказался в его объятиях. Сильных, жадных, собственнических. Губы смялись под напором, сладко заныли, и глотнуть воздуха Юри смог только через долгую минуту.  
\- Ты приехал… - выдохнул Виктор, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. – Ты все-таки приехал.  
\- Я скучал, - Юри улыбнулся, как всегда слабея коленками от волны накрывшего его счастья. – И больше не мог без тебя. Как ты?  
\- Пенсию не зря дают. Я устал, - Виктор криво усмехнулся, немного отстраняясь. – Ты в коньках. Хочешь покататься?  
\- Мы давно с тобой не катались. Надеюсь, Яков потерпит, - Юри погладил его по щеке, на короткое мгновение прижался губами к кончику носа и отъехал назад. Тело само нашло нужное положение. Их собственный танец. Когда-то вполне невинный, но сейчас им едва ли удастся удержаться на грани пристойности.  
\- Его мнение меня больше не интересует, - одними губами произнес Виктор и только улыбнулся, когда каток наполнила знакомая музыка. – Иди ко мне. 

 

...Лед был пуст. И только где-то в стороне слышались чьи-то голоса. Разговор - явно на повышенных. Голоса приближались, и в конечном итоге стало ясно что спорят двое. И один из них совершенно точно был намерен выйти на лед.  
-...это только мое дело! - точка. Стук двери. Быстрые глухие шаги. Грохот протекторов о пол и там, у бортика появился Юрий. Воплощенное раздражение, помноженное на злость. Он замер, опустив глаза в пол, обеими руками до побелевших костяшек сжимая край щита. Он дышал тяжело, будто только откатал произвольную и явно не предполагал что в это время на арене будет кто-то еще.  
Вот только этим двоим явно было не до свидетелей. Едва ли он вообще замечали кого-то еще. И если бы весь мир еще не был в курсе отношений Виктора и Юри, то сейчас бы хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять. Сплетенные пальцы, глаза в глаза, шальные улыбки и развевающиеся волосы.  
И этот один взгляд случился. Тяжелый. Усталый. Пронзительный.  
Он все это уже видел. Пусть и мельком. Далекие три года назад. Видел. И это ранило. Больно и глубоко. И ранило до сих пор. Болело, огненной пульсацией отдаваясь в щиколотке. С той лишь разницей, что сейчас не финал. И он не на льду.  
Жаль, что нельзя вернуться в раздевалку. Там Яков и выматывающий душу разговор. И на лед нельзя. Слишком больно. Отчаянно больно. До полынной горечи во рту. Чтоб вам обоим!..  
Он отлип от бортика, отошел от выхода на лед и растянулся на мягкой скамейке в “уголке обнимашек и слез”. Здесь не заметят. И не будут приставать с идиотскими расспросами и требованиями. И да. Здесь он тоже не увидит. Ни тонкого породистого лица Никифорова, ни коньячно-пьяных глаз его половинки.  
Юри споткнулся, и Виктор еле успел поймать его, подхватить, прижимая к себе. Рисунок танца сломался, но оба забыли про него. Никифоров встревоженно ловил взгляд почти испуганных глаз за стеклами очков.  
\- Юри?.. Что?  
Но тот только мотнул головой, криво улыбаясь. Медленно выдохнул и отстранился.  
\- Голова. Закружилась. Давно не тренировался. И тебя не видел тоже давно. Я, наверное, тихо в сторонке посижу, подожду, пока ты закончишь.  
\- Юри… - растерянно позвал его Виктор, но тот, напоследок взъерошив платиновые пряди, поспешил убраться со льда. Это больше похоже на бегство. Впрочем, это оно и есть. Но он не готов объяснять Вите то, в чем сам разобраться не мог.  
Он не стал надевать протекторы, а сразу переобулся, чувствуя себя почему-то отвратительно. Все ведь хорошо. Он здесь, рядом с Виктором, а еще через час они окажутся в номере отеля и наверняка займутся любовью, восполняя дни в разлуке. Но где-то внутри словно образовалась пустота, и поселилось тянущее чувство чего-то… неправильного.  
Юри вздохнул, пригладил волосы, поправил очки и, еще с минуту полюбовавшись на грациозного Виктора, отвернулся, ища местечко на «присесть». Сделал пару шагов к скамейке и остановился, заметив что-то… кого-то в углу. Заметил, смутился, отступив на шаг:  
\- Простите, не хотел мешать.   
\- Это я не хотел мешать, - негромко отозвался Юрий. - Привет, Кацудон. Ладно хоть не разъелся себя поперек шире.  
\- Юрий? – Юри на миг опешил, но потом подошел поближе, улыбаясь. – Привет, давно не виделись. Что ты тут делаешь, да еще совсем один?   
\- Отдыхаю от фан-клуба в лице тренера? - он так и лежал, не открывая глаз, вытянувшись во весь рост. - Накатался? Милого своего заберешь? Я хочу еще немного потренироваться.  
\- Он тебе мешает? - Юри, словно не веря, покосился в сторону катка. А потом шагнул еще ближе и просто присел рядом. Поставил коньки на пол и вдруг восхищенно выдохнул. – Ух ты… ты отрастил волосы, - рука сама потянулась коснуться, погладить, почувствовать тускло сияющий шелк.  
\- Вообще-то мы с ним противники. Что ты де… - Юрка ужом вывернулся из-под его руки, сверзился со скамьи, зашипев так, будто на раскаленную сковороду кто-то плеснул ледяной воды. - Еще с обнимашками полезь.  
– Хорошая идея. Мы давно не виделись, я соскучился. Иди сюда, котенок, - увернуться от его рук было не так-то просто. Виктору вот никогда не удавалось. Куда уж Юрию, опыт общения которого с Кацуки был несоизмеримо меньше. – У тебя все такой же мерзкий характер?   
\- Котенком я перестал быть года три назад! - отбрыкиваться было не так легко, но до какого-то момента Юрка даже справлялся, пока спиной не уперся в щиты бортика. - Хватит, иначе гарантирую, получишь ботинком промеж глаз!  
\- Думаю, даже ты не дойдешь до такой жестокости, - Юри вздохнул, но пытаться перестал. Только устроился на полу напротив, изучая Юрия. – Ты изменился. Но недотрога из тебя все та же.   
\- Мне хватило твоих зомбообнимашек в финале. Воскрешать воспоминания не желаю. Спасибо.  
Изменился. О да. Как трудно жить, когда тренерский состав ждет от тебя, что ты и именно ты станешь вторым Виктором Никифоровым А ты вторым быть категорически не желаешь. Ты хочешь быть первым, единственным и неповторимым Юрием Плисецким.   
\- Не люблю когда ко мне тянут ручонки. И не важно кто. Никифоров, ты, Джей-Джей… пофиг.  
\- Ну да… Юношеский максимализм во всей красе. С такой фобией ты останешься один. А век катания недолог. – Встать бы и уйти, но что-то заставляло сидеть на месте и смотреть в прозрачные глаза больше-не-мальчишки. Хотя характер все равно детский. Упрямства больше, чем здравого смысла.   
\- Есть куча причин почему я могу остаться один, - пожал плечами Юрка. - И мой максимализм и дурной характер явно не на первом месте в списке. К тому же, у меня есть как минимум лет десять для того, чтоб затмить и превзойти. Ты слишком быстро сошел с дистанции, Кацуки Юри. Хотя должен сказать тебе за это спасибо. Двум Юриям на льду тесно.  
\- Я трезво оцениваю свои силы, Юрио. Моей движущей силой и вдохновением всегда был Виктор. Я пытался стать лучше, чтобы оказаться с ним на равных, чтобы он заметил меня. Теперь в этом нет необходимости. И с моим уходом этот мир ничего не потерял. В отличие от ухода Виктора. Ты знаешь, что это его последний чемпионат? Он справляет свой бенефис. И это чертовски грустно. С другой стороны – он наконец-то будет только моим.   
\- С чем тебя и поздравляю, - ядовито бросил Юрка, поднимаясь на ноги. - И его заодно. - Он раздраженно отряхнул задницу он несуществующей грязи. Накануне чемпионата ледовую арену отчистили до стерильной чистоты. - Ты становишься похож на домохозяйку. Это скучно, Кацудон. Лучше быть одному и кататься, чем так как ты...  
\- Просто ты никогда никого по-настоящему не любил, Юрий, - глухо, странно отчаянно произнес Юри. – Карьера заканчивается. А золотые медали не буду обнимать тебя ночами и согревать твои замерзшие ноги, - он тяжело, как-то неуклюже поднялся. Все такой же худой, но крепкий, не прибавивший в росте, зато уверенный в себе и своем спокойном обаянии. – Удачи, Юрио.   
\- И тебе не болеть, - тот почти зло сдернул с лезвий протекторы и шагнул на лед. Да. Медали не будут обнимать по ночам. И согревать не станут. И уж конечно Юрий Плисецкий никогда по-настоящему никого не любил. Да и как любить, когда тот, кто назначен тебе судьбой - с другим? - Иди, там тебя ждут холодные ноги твоей половинки, Виктор! - душераздирающе проорал он.  
\- Еще немного – и я решу, что ревнуешь, - внезапные объятия Виктора были болезненными, слишком сильными. А прижавшаяся к спине грудь вздымалась слишком часто после тренировки. – Ты ведешь себя, как истеричная девчонка, Юрио. Что опять случилось?  
\- С чего бы? - дрожь подавить не удалось. Как и чудовищное по своей силе ощущение подкатывающей к горлу комом истерики. В глаза будто песку сыпанули. - Еще совсем немного и я останусь единственным и неповторимым. Я буду первым на пьедестале. И первым Юрием Плисецким, а не вторым Виктором Никифоровым. По-моему, отличная новость. Особенно на фоне твоего драгоценного поросенка, ставшего трогательной домохозяюшкой.  
\- У тебя слишком много претензий к этому миру, расставь приоритеты, - Виктор вскинул голову, поймал странно горящий взгляд Юри, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить Плисецкого, только сжал его сильнее. – Чего ты хочешь больше – выйти из моей тени и быть первым Юрием Плисецким, или чтобы «драгоценный поросенок» стал твоей домохозяюшкой.  
\- Я и так уже давно не твоя тень, - как трудно держать в себе ускользающие остатки драгоценного покоя. Агапэ. Не уходи. Не уходи, холодное благословение. Только не сейчас. - Ты сам вышвырнул меня из-под крылышка, Виктор. И мне не интересны домохозяйки. Слишком скучно. Пресно. Никакой радости. Отпусти меня. Немедленно.   
\- Ты лучше меня, я знаю, - Виктор улыбался, шепча это на ухо и глядя прямо в глаза застывшего Юри. – Вот только я счастлив, а ты нет. Счастье победы мимолетно и развеивается быстро. Мое счастье скучное и пресное, но это мое счастье.   
“Мое счастье… это МОЕ счастье...”  
Тише, Юрка, тише. Не надо. Не показывай. Глотай дурацкие слезы. Давись ими, как давился в номере после гран-при. Не твое счастье. И твоим не будет. Потому что когда-то выбрали не тебя.  
\- Вот и владей своим счастьем, - выдохнул он.  
\- Витя, что ты делаешь? – в ботинках удержаться на льду сложно, но Юри все равно скользил так, словно на ногах были коньки. - Витя…  
\- Ревную, - Виктор усмехнулся криво, зло. А потом вдруг склонился и вжался губами в открытую шею Плисецкого, оставляя красный след. – На тебе его метка, Юри. Когда ты собирался мне сказать?  
\- Сказать о чем? – а вот теперь в карих глазах появился испуг вместе с непониманием. – У меня есть только одна метка. Твоя. Ты сам видел ее.  
\- И правда, - Виктор наконец отпустил Плисецкого, подъехал к Юри, дернул его на себя, разворачивая спиной. Носом взъерошил волосы на затылке и коснулся кромки уха. – Вот только тут у тебя есть еще одна. Могу даже прочитать по буквам. Ю-р-и-й.  
На долгую минуту уши словно заложили, а потом Юри забился, силясь вырваться.  
\- Это невозможно! – наклонился, поднимая брючину вверх. – У меня есть твоя метка. Невозможно иметь две метки! Ты ошибся. Витя…  
\- Я умею читать, Юри, - Виктор отпустил его и прикрыл глаза, обмякая. – Только не знаю, что делать со всем этим теперь.  
\- Это бред… - Юри все-таки поскользнулся, но, кажется, даже не понял, как оказался вдруг на льду. Только раз за разом проводил по уху там, где было выведено имя.   
Пусто. Он умер, должно быть. Почему так пусто внутри, деда? Еще минуту назад он готов был огрызаться, кусаться, язвить, а сейчас - он опустел. Остался только горький осадок. И какая-то усталость. Наверное, так и теряют запал. Так ломаются. Именно это случилось когда-то с Джей-Джеем.  
Маленькая большая драма. Или комедия. Это было бы даже забавно, если б не выбивало лед из-под ног. Ха-ха… ха-ха-ха-ха…  
\- Прекратите балаган… это Пхичит цирком бредил. Не помню за вами такой слабости, - Юрка накрыл ладонью след поцелуя, горящий на теле и с силой потер его пальцами. Он медленно передвигал ноги совсем как в детстве, когда впервые пришел на каток. Неловкая неказистая цепочка шагов. Штрихи на льду.  
Пусто. Как с такой пустотой кататься?  
\- Идиоты, - глухо и зло. - Ненавижу вас… развесистая клюква на льду. Читать он умеет… - дурацкий экспромт, индийские танцы со стрелянием глазами. - А я твой брат! А я твой шурин! Я твой сестра! Я твой мать! Может, пятку тебе показать? Вдруг у меня там метка твоего драгоценного Юри? Или на жопе твоя отпечаталась? - Юрка изобразил на лице глубокую задумчивость, а потом деланно испугался: - О, но тогда Отабек мне наверное сказал бы об этом? Или Кристоф? Что ж так… вот блин!.. Ты ж столько раз меня в горячих источниках голым видел! И в душе тоже. И не заметил ничего? Наверное потому что на мне меток нет? М?.. - Он порывисто обернулся к аллегорической картине “страдание”, стараясь держаться как можно циничнее и злее. - В любом случае, четыре года назад ТЫ, - указующий палец нацелился в грудь Виктора, - свалил тренировать ЕГО. Ты ВЫБРАЛ его. А ОН выбрал ТЕБЯ.   
Пусто. Пусто. Не умирай, Юрка. Как же ты кататься будешь, мертвый? Тебя ждет пьедестал. И золото. Которое не греет.   
Он сдернул с волос резинку, распуская хвост. Так лучше. Так он еще больше напоминает разъяренную приму. Лилия всегда говорила об этом. Прима всегда должна быть прекрасна. И в ярости. И в смерти.  
\- Я помню иероглиф на твоей ноге, Виктор. Какие еще доказательства своей избранности тебе нужны?  
Виктор нахмурился, а Юри вскинул глаза, глядя неверяще, но неожиданно тяжело, по-взрослому. С пугающим пониманием.  
\- У тебя есть моя метка, - не вопрос. Констатация факта. - Есть. И ты знаешь об этом давно. Поэтому и вёл… ведёшь себя так. Покажи, Юра.   
\- Зачем? - вскинул бровь Юрка. - Семейная идиллия достала? Знаешь, как у нас говорят? Я ничей мальчик. Я свой собственный. И хватит тыкать меня носом в поведение, Кацуки. Ты не мой тренер, чтобы указывать мне что делать и как поступать.   
\- Значит, есть, - с непонятными горечью и удовлетворением выдохнул Юри и, опираясь на руку Виктора, неуклюже поднялся со льда. - Почему ты не сказал сразу?   
\- Еще раз для тупящих повторяю, - Юрка отъехал подальше, на более безопасное с его точки зрения расстояние. - Вы оба свой выбор сделали. Или я должен был с визгами восторга вешаться на тебя и реветь что ты моя половинка, когда ты расстилался перед Виктором? Нет, спасибо.  
\- Я должен был знать. Я имел на это право, - Юри остался стоять на месте. Только стиснул пальцы Виктора сильнее. Никифоров поджал губы, но в разговор не вмешивался. - Без разницы, что уже было и что уже произошло.   
\- Без разницы что было и что произошло СЕЙЧАС. - Юрка упрямо тряхнул головой. - У тебя есть пара сейчас и была тогда. Моя метка появилась много позже. Финал гран-при стал для меня во всех отношениях знаковым, - он осклабился и плавно повел бедрами, закладывая петлю. - Мне было пятнадцать. Я был почти ребенком. Вот это имело значение.   
\- Так давно? – глаза Юри распахнулись от удивления. – И ты все это время молчал.  
\- Желание быть всегда первым и единственным, - выдохнул Виктор, отводя глаза. Его плечи поникли, он весь словно съежился. – Он был не первым. И не единственным. Вот и все.  
\- Я не могу это так оставить, - Юри упрямо сдвинул брови. – Если на тебе действительно моя метка, рано или поздно, но она даст о себе знать.  
\- Мы с тобой тоже не сразу сошлись, - улыбка Виктора была усталой и почти обреченной. – Вот только выхода все равно нет. Хотя мы можем составить график.  
Юри дернулся:  
\- Глупая шутка, - он вырвал свою руку у Виктора и шагнул вперед, наперерез Юрию. Поскользнулся, но устоял на ногах, вцепившись в плечи мертвой хваткой. – Не убегай. Ты можешь себе всю жизнь сломать.  
\- Сломать? Что ты знаешь о сломанных жизнях? Я с двенадцати мечтал что однажды со мной будет работать Виктор Никифоров. Я равнялся на него во всем. Я рвал жилы чтоб стать лучшим, чтоб ОН видел меня и хотел тренировать меня. Чтобы он помог мне стать самым лучшим. Но являешься ты, напиваешься на вечеринке, вешаешься на него… И он начинает тренировать тебя. И вы оба залипаете друг на друга. Вот это я называю сломать. Мне не нужны ваши гребанные графики. Мне не нужны ваши подачки. Все что мне будет нужно я возьму сам. И без вас прекрасно справлялся.   
Звук пощечины показался слишком громким. Он раскатился по залу, добрался, кажется, до каждого уголка и материализовался красным на щеке Юрия.  
У Юри дрожали губы, пальцы сжались в кулак, но он смотрел прямо, с обидой и болью. Молча. Всего несколько секунд. А потом развернулся и поковылял по льду к выходу, съеживаясь и оскальзываясь так, словно первый раз оказался на катке.  
\- Поздравляю, - глухо, почти бесцветно произнес Виктор. – Ты просто умница, Юра, - скользнул мимо, обдав горечью и ледяной злостью и растворился в полумраке опустевшего катка.

...Пятерня на щеке пылала полночи. Спать он не мог, снова и снова прокручивая в памяти странный, полный боли и горечи разговор.   
А что не так? Где он был не прав? В чем ошибся? В том, что пацан нахрен не нужен? Или в том, что кроме Виктора тому же Юри никто вообще не был нужен. Одержимость Никифоровым затмевает все и вся. И так будет всегда.  
Он просто лежал на разоренной кровати, уставившись воспаленными сухими глазами в потолок и думал. Думал. Думал.  
Он и сам был одержим Виктором. Слишком долго и слишком отчаянно желал стать для того единственным и неповторимым. Единственным, кто будет способен на любые безумства, авантюры, на любые эксперименты. Единственным, кто будет парить надо льдом и отражаться в льдисто-синих глазах наставника.  
Не вышло. Не сложилось.

На утро легче не стало. Звенящая пустота разливалась в теле ядом усталости. Измученный разум метался, не находя выхода. Он проигнорировал даже Якова, чем вызвал очередной приступ ярости у тренера.  
Не получится у вас Никифорова-два.   
Тут Плисецкий-один никак себя до кучки собрать не может.  
Слабую улыбку вызвала огромная коробка с подарочной карточкой. “Русской фее от Короля”. Новый костюм. Как всегда идеально подчеркивающий совершенное тело. Все еще не теряет надежды? Нужно отдать ему должное: как дизайнер собственной линии одежды Джей-Джей ему нравился куда больше нежели фигурист.  
Пусть ему. Можно даже порадовать старинного противника. Надеть подарок к дневной тренировке и откататься. Холодно-четко. Идеально-правильно. Без улыбки. Без огонька внутри. Юрий Плисецкий трагически скончался этой ночью. Да здравствует Юрий Плисецкий.  
Если хоть на секунду закрыть глаза, можно увидеть Юри. Боль и обиду в карих глазах. И еще… почти ненависть, изморозью написанную на лице Виктора.  
Я вас любил, любовь еще, быть может, в моей душе угасла не совсем…  
Но пусть она вас больше не тревожит.  
Не тревожит.  
\- Юра!.. - Фельцман подозвал его к бортику. Пора готовиться к вечеру. Главное выдержать и не сломаться. 

5.

Он от него бегал. Не Виктор, который едва скользил взглядом и отводил глаза, коротко кивнув. Юри. Он не уехал, остался, похоже, на все тренировки. Стоял в тени у бортика или устраивался в каком-нибудь кресле и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел. Но стоило появится Юрию, как он исчезал. Они ни разу не пересеклись взглядами, казалось, Юри просто загривком чувствует приближение или появление Плисецкого. И заблаговременно растворяется в коридорах дворца. От него такого веяло… пустотой. Горечью. Сожалением и странной виной. Он не пытался поговорить, больше не улыбался и словно вернулся к себе трехгодичной давности, замкнувшись. Виктор все сильнее стискивал зубы и катался так, что захватывало дух.   
А вот сам Юрка будто растерял не то запал, не то талант. Ошибался, перекручивал, недоворачивал, не выдерживал необходимое время для того, чтоб засчитали элемент. Четверной внезапно становился тройным, связки упрощались, а в какой-то момент Плисецкий, не удержавшись на ногах после приземления, просто покатился по льду, пребольно врезавшись в бортик.  
Яков, не то перепуганный, не то обозленный, долго выговаривал ему за все огрехи, завершив тираду воплем:  
Да тебе все как об стенку горох!!!  
\- Хватит меня пилить, - Юрка смахнул кровь с разбитых губ. - Я не твоя жена, не твой ребенок и не твой внук. Хватит, Яков.   
Костюм жалко. На серебристо-белом поле рысьи полосочки и пятнышки разбавились алыми кровавыми каплями. Неприятно, черт. Он оттолкнул руку тренера, приподнимающую его голову за подбородок.  
\- Я же просил, Яков! - процедил сквозь зубы и, царапая коньками полы, прошел в раздевалку. Неприятно. И все под объективами десятков камер. И все сложнее держать марку. Почти невозможно сохранять внутреннее спокойствие, когда его попросту нет.  
Он должен откатать короткую. Обязан просто. Иначе Виктор победит. И уйдет. Победит и уйдет.  
Обратный отсчет до выступления прошел незамеченным. Здесь подтерли, там подмазали, накрасили губы какой-то помадой, отчего они, обычно тонкие, стали напоминать вареники.  
Снова над головой что-то бубнит Яков. Выговаривает. Напрягает. И в гримерке, и по дороге к арене, и у бортика. Трибуны ревут, фотоаппараты щелкают, сверкают вспышки, и эти бесконечные камеры… Сегодня - супер-турнир. Выступают самые натуральные монстры ледовой арены. Никифоров - номер один мирового мужского катания. И конечно он сам, Плисецкий. Кажется это катание в прессе освещают как битву учителя и ученика. А ведь Виктор никогда его учителем не был.  
Откатался итальянец. Канадец. Штаты…   
Юрий Плисецкий на льду.  
Нахуй, Яков!... это вооон туда!..  
Или еще дальше. И еще дальше. И он начал не вовремя. Пропустил четыре такта. И сбился на цепочке. И тройной тулуп выдал так, что чуть не навернулся… и потом еще вращение, это идиотское вращение, которое ему всегда давалось с такой легкостью, превратилось в корявую юлу.  
Боже-боже-боже… что происходит?  
Он видел как хватается за голову Фельцман. Видел как закатывает глаза Барановская. Видел как вытягивается лицо Отабека на огромном табло. Это катастрофа. Просто катастрофа.  
Если сделать пару в конце - четверной с переходом и двойным - это поднимет шансы и добавит очков. Давай, Юрка, возьми себя в руки… Аксель… ойлер… флип… выдох. Он приземлился не слишком удачно, коснувшись рукой льда. Давай… ты сможешь, сдохнешь, но сумеешь. Четверной риттбергер, тот самый, который блестяще получался у Кацудона и который не рисковал выполнять Виктор.  
Прыжок… боль. Пронзительная, проламывающая, кажется, виски. Удержался. Оборотов хватило. Только колени подламываются. Давай, Юрка… еще одна пробежка и… все.   
Вскинув руку, тяжело дыша, захлебываясь сухим холодным воздухом. Он рухнул на лед как подкошенный, закрывая лицо ладонями. Это провал. Такого фиаско он не переживал еще ни разу.  
Нужно встать. Подобрать плюшевого кота и какой-нибудь букет. Помахать им зрителям и улыбнуться разбитыми губами. Похрен, что трещина разошлась и кровь окрашивает губы красным. До бортика - всего ничего. И еще там Яков. Взбешенный до крайности.  
\- Что это было?! - он брызжет слюной и исходит желчью. Он расписывает, что это - катастрофа вселенского масштаба. Что не видать Плисецкому первенства как своей жопы без зеркала. Что… НАХУЙ?!  
Кажется, артикуляцию его повторили с десяток раз. На повторе. И еще средний палец. И то, как он швырнул букетом в лицо тренеру, надел протекторы на лезвия и, с гордо поднятой головой, скрылся в проходе, так и не дождавшись оценок за выступление.

6.

\- Это не лучшая твоя идея, Юра. – Виктор. Уставший, опустошенный, но странно-легкий. С улыбкой в глазах, на удивление, не злой, а почти теплой. Он в тренировочном костюме и, наверное, будь это не Никифоров, в таком виде бы сюда его не пропустили. – Обязательная совсем скоро.   
\- Что? - не понял Юрка, обернувшись и тут же вздохнул. - Если тебя Яков прислал - то предложение остается все тем же. Сам справлюсь. Спасибо за беспокойство.  
А пиво в Японии так себе. В России в общем тоже, но пить сакэ или что-то экзотическое - не тянуло. А заливаться чем-то тяжелым - верх кретинизма. Послезавтра произвольная. Облажаться еще и там не хотелось.  
\- Я и сам большой мальчик. А ты, если не заметил, сидишь в баре отеля, в котором я тоже живу. И еще пять минут назад мы собирались ужинать, - Виктор автоматически улыбнулся какой-то девушке, снимавшей его на телефон и отвернулся. – Врачу показывался?  
\- Я в полном порядке, - дернул плечом Юрка. На губе налился сочный яркий синяк. Впрочем, был и плюс. Хорошо, что разбил губы, а не расхреначил нос. Синие круги под глазами были бы не самым элегантным дополнением к его кукольной внешности. - Сидеть со мной совершенно не обязательно. Так что можешь с чистой совестью топать ужинать.  
\- А мне здесь нравится. И ужин никуда не убежит, - Виктор развернулся на табуретке лицом к залу. – Не собираюсь утешать тебя, не беспокойся. Жалости я тоже не испытываю. Надеюсь только, что ты оправишься. Соревноваться с расклеившимся соперником – совсем не то. Я даже не спрашиваю, не хочешь ли ты извиниться перед Юри. Ты здорово его обидел. Он не заслужил такого обращения.   
\- Извиниться за что? - снова завелся с пол-оборота Юрка. - Я правду сказал. И если это ему не понравилось, я не виноват.   
\- Юри никогда никому не давал подачек, Юрий, - спокойно отозвался Виктор. – Более искреннего человека, чем он, я не знаю. Я понимаю, что все это слишком сложно, но такого он не заслужил. Он всегда относился к тебе по-особенному. С самого первого дня. Я понимаю, что тебе плевать, тебя вообще все это не нужно, но знаешь… - Виктор улыбнулся кому-то с тихой нежностью. – Ему плохо. И даже не заводи разговор про меня и счастливую семейную жизнь. Мне тоже это не особо легко дается.  
\- Вы столько лет не думали даже о том, что я вообще существую. И что у меня может быть чья-то метка. Узнал и закручинился? - Юрка поморщился и покачал головой. - Я решил уйти от Якова. Не буду больше мозолить вам глаза. Можешь начинать дрессировать очередного многообещающего одаренного мальчика.   
\- Откуда бы тебе знать, о чем мы думали? Или не думали, - Виктор кинул на него странно-спокойный взгляд. Его спокойствие вообще больше пугало. – Ты перерос Якова, это вполне может быть. Вот только с твоими запросами, прима, тренера ты себе не найдешь. Но ты прав – пожалуй, я действительно найду себе «многообещающего одаренного мальчика». Кого-то серьезного, взрослого, без максимализма в жопе и невъебенной гордости, которая уже становится смешной.   
\- Класс, вот и решили все, - Плисецкий поднялся с табурета, выудил из кармана штанов денег за выпитое и оставил их на стойке. - Удачи в поисках взрослого и серьезного.   
\- Юююра, - протянул Виктор, подхватывая его. – Ты на ногах не стоишь. Стресс ударил по мозгам?   
\- Это повод пообниматься? - вздохнул тот. - Мог просто спросить… Я б и так разрешил.  
\- Не верю, - Виктор усмехнулся, сползая с табурета. – Скорее, ты попытался бы врезать мне промеж глаз. Куда тебя отвести? В номер?   
\- В свой еще упакуй, а потом Якову передай. Или ты не оставил мысли о том, чтоб метки на мне поискать? Вдруг еще твоя затесалась? Сам дойду. Тебя уже Кацудон на ужин дожидается, - прима нервно дернул плечиком, вырываясь вперед.  
\- С Юри я сам разберусь. И не дергайся, если не хочешь, чтобы я передал заботу о тебе в его трепетные ручки. Уверяю, тебе понравится. Пошли, пьяная ты фея. Яков пусть сам с тобой разбирается. Приятно иногда сунуть палки в колеса старику, - Виктор прижал его к себе и повел к выходу. – А ты хочешь, чтобы я поискал на тебе метки? Так ты только дай знать.  
\- Облезешь, Виктор Никифоров, - фыркнул Юрка. - Прошли те денечки, когда я бредил твоими шаловливыми ручонками. Ты слишком долго был моим вдохновением.  
\- А ты бредил? - Виктор придержал его у лифта, помог войти в кабинку, и нажал кнопку, пропустив внутрь кого-то ещё. Кого-то тёплого и колючего. Вытянул из лифта, как только они приехали, фактически дотащил до номера. - Ключ, Юра.   
\- Ты был моим личным богом. Моим недостижимым Олимпом. Ты был всем для меня, - тот выудил из кармана карту-ключ и даже прижал ее к замку. - Знаешь, каково это, когда ты теряешь все, так и не обретя по-настоящему желанного? Я собираю медали, потому что хотя бы это я могу. Потому что хотя бы так доказываю, что я достоин. Пусть не тебя, так золота.   
Виктор молча открыл дверь, также молча завел Юру в номер и несильно прижал собой к стене, заглядывая в лихорадочно блестевшие глаза.   
\- Я не достоин подобного, Юра, - взял его лицо в ладони, погладил скулы. - Ты лучше меня. И это чистая правда. И если Яков решил сделать из тебя мою копию, то он полный дурак и ты правильно сделал, уйдя от него. Я могу показать этому миру ТЕБЯ, Юрия Плисецкого. Если ты этого захочешь.   
\- Ты уже не раз забывал свои обещания Виктор, - Юрка отвел взгляд, отворачивая от него пылающее лицо. - Я справлюсь. Я всегда справляюсь.   
\- Я знаю, Юра, - Виктор чуть стиснул руки, не давая ему отвернуться. - Ты сильный и упрямый. Но я смогу тебе помочь. Если ты дашь мне шанс.   
\- Прекрати… - вздох вышел сорванный, судорожный. Не вздох даже, а почти всхлип. Пальцами он сжал запястья Виктора. Зажмурился, кусая губы. Чтоб не закричать? Не заплакать? Он ненавидел быть слабым. И ненавидел показывать собственную слабость другим. - Перестань. Пожалуйста, перестань…  
Виктор глубоко вздохнул и подался вперед. Прикоснулся губами ко лбу и так и застыл, словно вслушиваясь в дыхание и ритм сердца.  
\- Я хочу с тобой работать, Юра. Если ты позволишь это мне… позволишь себе… кто знает, может, и у тебя появится шанс… доказать, что метка дается не просто так.  
Слезы из глаз все-таки полились. Неостановимые. Горькие. Хотелось заорать, крик буквально разрывал напряженное горло, но он молчал. Слизывал с губ слезинки и молчал.   
“Мне не нужен твой Кацуки”.  
“Мне ничего от тебя не нужно”.  
“Ты слишком часто не выполнял собственных обещаний”.  
“Как же я ненавижу тебя”.  
\- Я хочу чтобы ты тренировал меня… но если бы я мог стереть эту метку… я бы сделал это. Я не буду чьим-то, Виктор… ТАК… не буду…  
\- Дурак ты, Юра. Чудовище пьяное, - вздохнул Виктор и вдруг неожиданно подхватил его под бедра и понес в комнату. – Не понимаешь просто, какое это счастье – быть с тем, кто предназначен тебе. До душа или до кровати?   
\- Душ, - шмыгнул носом Плисецкий, вцепившись в его плечи. - Ты счастлив? Вот и радуйся. А я вторым не буду. Никогда не буду вторым.  
\- Как есть дурак, - Виктор покорно развернулся и понес его в душ. Он все равно был выше Юры, поэтому со стороны все это не смотрелось смешным. – Нет тут разделений, на первый-второй никто не считает. На тебе ЕГО метка, а на нем – ТВОЯ. Это все, что имеет значение. Просто ты наконец-то вырос. И тебе больше не пятнадцать. И нам всем нужно попытаться начать все заново.   
\- Не нужно пытаться причинить мне счастье, Никифоров… ты не понял еще? Он не интересен мне. Совсем не интересен, - он снова шмыгнул носом, а потом глухо проронил: - Поставь меня и уходи. Выигрывай свой бенефис. Разрешаю.   
\- Ну, спасибо, – Виктор поставил его на пол, но отпускать не собирался явно. – Только запомни одну вещь, Юра. От этого не уйти. Сегодня ты упал, но дальше будет только хуже. Потому что страдашки хороши только в ограниченных дозах. Ты должен лететь, Юра, но подняться никогда не сможешь. У тебя есть крылья, но только счастье поможет им развернуться. Просто подумай об этом.   
\- Господи, ты всего этого пафосу в Японии набрался, или это Кацудон на тебя так воздействует? Нет у меня метки. Ни его. Ни твоей. Забудьте об этом. Кацуки Юри для меня прост и скучен. И мой бог стал таким же. До чертиков жаль, - покрасневшие глаза, мокрые щеки, дрожь в голосе. - Он не мое счастье. И никогда им не станет. Так что хватит перетирать мою личную жизнь снова и снова. Если для того, чтоб об этом все забыли, мне нужно вырезать к чертовой матери кусок кожи - окейно, сделаю. Мне пох, душа или нет, Виктор. Ты верно заметил. Мне не пятнадцать.  
\- Тебе еще меньше, - Виктор отступил, отпуская его. Тепло исчезло из глаз, он словно снова надел маску мальчика-с-ветром-в-голове. – Я закрою дверь. Спокойной ночи, Юра, не забудь принять аспирин.  
Он ушел. Он просто ушел, едва слышно стукнув дверью. И даже едва уловимого, но знакомого запаха не осталось. 

7.

Дежавю. Полное и абсолютное ощущение дежавю. Проснуться, проклиная себя за неумеренность. И длинный язык. Выпить чаю. Заставить себя позавтракать. Отмотать тренировку. Откатать программу. Не хватает только криков Якова. И его же тяжелого недовольного взгляда. И еще взглядов Виктора и Кацудона. К ним он тоже привык.  
Снова заставить себя поесть. Снова вернуться на арену и снова кататься пока тело не запросит пощады. И главное… передать запрос на изменение музыкальной композиции. Нет-нет, заявленная программа остается той же. Меняется только музыка. Как всегда только музыка. Не будет больше выбранной для него Лары Фабиан. К черту все.  
Ворочаясь в постели и мучаясь от бессонницы он гадал: позволят или нет. Прецедентов как-то не было. На утро выяснилось: не запретили. Не полюбопытствовали даже по какой такой причине.  
Причину очень быстро раздули журналисты перед началом выступления. Юрий Плисецкий после фиаско с короткой программой, где он кое-как прошел по очкам и был допущен откатать произвольную программу - распрощался с тренером и теперь в тренерском уголке его никто не ждет. Совсем никто.  
И крупным планом на повторе - безобразная позавчерашняя сцена.  
Отвратительно. Самому гадко.  
Он выступает пятым. Позже только блистательный Виктор Никифоров. Что ж. Не придется долго подыхать в ожидании оценок. Откататься и точка…   
Выходить на лед никогда не было страшно. Волнительно до дрожи, любопытно, но никогда не страшно. Даже когда он падал, когда первые пробы сделать тройной тулуп или аксель проваливались, и он катился кубарем по холодной белой поверхности, он просто поднимался и пробовал снова. И все равно не боялся.  
Изменилось и это. Сердце на миг пропустило удар и забилось так быстро и так отчаянно, что в какой-то момент к горлу снова подкатили непрошенные слезы. Но Юрий Плисецкий только вскинул голову выше и оттолкнулся от бортика, набирая скорость. И снова привычно-холодный воздух в лицо. И вспышки камер. И тысячи глаз.  
Его тема в этом сезоне - Взрывной. Динамичный. Резкий. Не стоящий на месте. Отсюда и Гаррэтт в короткой. Но в произвольной должна была быть Лара Фабиан. Так что весь вчерашний вечер он “укладывал” рисунок танца в эту, измененную музыку. Сложно, особенно когда не видишь себя и собственных движений со стороны, когда не понимаешь насколько вкладываешься в отведенное пространство и насколько быстрее нужно двигаться.   
Он - атлет. Пока что ни разу не хореограф и не тренер. Он может чувствовать ритм, идеально ловить равновесие. У него совершенное гибкое тело, способное выдержать все, или почти все, что творит с ним хозяин. Но он так и не научился смотреть на себя со стороны.   
Вот только придется. Теперь придется.  
Первые такты, первые движения, плавные, изящные движения рук, ласкающих лицо, шею, плечи… Снова широко распахиваются глаза, обводят притихшие трибуны взглядом, точно в попытке отыскать кого-то. Кого?

I don't like them innocent…  
I don't want no face fresh…  
Want them wearing leather,   
Begging, let me be your taste test…

И резкие, как всплеск, как вспышка, прыжок с места, пробежка, на носочках, четко легшая в такт частым словам, и на колени, прижимая руки к груди, запрокинув голову так, что распущенные волосы полощутся за малым не по льду, сметая ледяное крошево.  
Прыжок, прямо с колен, чтоб лезвия коньков чиркнули по льду, ускоряя движения, и спираль, кораблик, снова спираль… И вдруг - каскад. Четверной, тройной, переход и двойной...

My ghost, where'd you go?  
I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me…  
My ghost, where'd you go?  
What happened to the soul that you used to be?

И, припав на одну ногу, выбросив вперед пустую руку, скользить, скользить, глотая дурацкие злые слезы. Рывок, и уже другая нога впереди, точно он ползет на коленях за неуловимым призраком. Еще рывок, и он снова на ногах, вращение, ласточка, вращение…

I'm searching for something that I can't reach…

Невозможно то, чего ему хочется на самом деле. Им кажется что все просто. Что нужно было просто прийти, просто сказать. Что и теперь просто не поздно. Что просто можно что-нибудь сделать. Как, оказывается, все просто. Напросто-просто.   
Нет, не просто. Метка в пятнадцать. А к тому моменту эти двое уже год как были вместе. Третий - лишний. Особенно если третий по уши влюблен в персональное божество. Особенно если к тому, второму, ничего кроме обычного участия и дружбы не чувствует.  
Целеустремленный неловкий в жизни парень. Неуверенный в себе, робкий и какой-то слишком мягкий. Угловатый и злой пацан такого станет презирать. Может относиться с некоторой долей покровительства или снисходительности. Может даже с капелькой симпатии достаточной, чтоб не окатывать презрительным взглядом при встрече и угощать дедовыми пирожками после тренировки.

I'm searching for something that I can't reach…

И снова риттбергер, четверной, для завершения. Нога. Жжется и болит. Снова. Как три года назад. Дежавю. Чума на ваши головы, жители Вероны!..  
Больно… Но прыжок должен быть, иначе по очкам он проиграет. Не дотянет даже до бронзы. А это позор. Позор, Плисецкий! А твой призрак растворился в твоем прошлом. В твоем не случившемся отрочестве. В твоей искореженной юности. Все что есть у тебя - ты сам. И эта музыка. Призрак, оставивший тебя много лет назад. Предоставивший тебя самому себе.   
Выход… прыжок… оборотов хватает… нога подломилась, и Юрка рухнул на лед, до крови прокусив многострадальную и без того губу. Рванулся, поднимаясь и продолжая финальный выход. 

Мой дух, куда же ты делся?  
Я не нахожу тебя в том, кто спит рядом со мной,  
Мой призрак, куда же ты делся?  
Что случилось с душой, которой ты некогда был?

Губы шевелились, повторяя слова, пока, заложив петлю, он не замер посреди ледовой арены, обнимая себя дрожащими руками за плечи.  
Тяжело дышать. Легкие горят. Он слишком выложился, он отогнал от себя даже призрак усталости. Он блокировал боль внутри себя, загоняя ее еще глубже и давил слезы. Но сейчас, когда трибуны взорвались аплодисментами, все на что у него хватило сил - опустить руки и спрятать лицо под завесой волос. Он знал что это за боль. Он помнил такое же выступление. Но еще бОльшей болью стало понимание кто был на том конце прочной алой нити.  
Кажется, он даже помахал рукой на камеры. И улыбнулся, снова раскровив рот. Не особо беспокоясь о костюме, вытер губы тыльной стороной руки и черным бархатным рукавом. Отчистится. И видно не будет. Но как же тяжело возвращаться. Смертельно тяжело. И принимать букет от парнишки из стаффа, и цепляться за огромного плюшевого медведя, и неловко шагать к скамье, чтоб выслушать приговор. Но стоило опуститься на мягкое сидение, как пальцы сами сжались на щиколотке.  
Боль вгрызлась в тело с новой силой, до темных пятен перед глазами. Не хватало еще вырубиться со спецэффектами перед выступлением Виктора.  
Сто восемнадцать и сорок четыре… номер один по итогам двух выступлений. Вот только впереди - ОН. Призрак.   
“Memory” из бессмертных “Кошек”. Никто никогда до Виктора не брал эту музыку. Нежную, болезненную, слишком говорящую. Виктор во всем черном, только на спине алым полыхает английская V, да манжеты рубашки словно всполохи. Акцент на руки и их движения. Виктор летел. Вслед за женским пронзительным вокалом, туда, в лунную ночь, в прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Заставляя вспоминать снова и снова. Идеальные прыжки, отточенные жесты, даже взмах головы. Прекрасный бенефис, яркая точка.   
\- Он танцует для тебя. Сейчас - для тебя, - английский Юри был лучше, чем японский Юрия.   
\- Эффектно, - не нужно считать. Счет ведется на огромном табло. Сто двадцать и шесть. Безупречная победа. Чистая, ничем не приправленная горечь. Незамутненная. Тает на корне языка несказанное. - Он всегда был эффектен. И среди прочих именно он привлекает к себе максимум внимания… мне будет не хватать его. Хотел бы я родиться лет на десять раньше…   
\- Мы не выбираем, когда нам родиться. Но как мы проживем свою жизнь – это только наше дело, - Юри стоял рядом. Стоял, глядя на кружащегося на льду Виктора. С нежностью, гордостью, безграничной любовью. – И тебе выбирать, что ты будешь делать дальше. Изменить невозможно только смерть. Для всего остального еще есть шанс.  
\- Я не буду третьим, Юри, - покачал головой Юрка. - Я это сказал ему. Я об этом говорю тебе. Я не буду третьим. И это окончательное мое решение.  
\- Это не гарем, Юрий. Здесь нет первых, вторых и прочих жен. Хочешь быть первым? Окей, будь. Только разберись для себя, что значит быть первым в ЭТОМ, - Юри медленно выдохнул и отошел навстречу откатавшему свою программу Виктору, который, кажется, за это время отпуска, стал только лучше. Увереннее, эмоциональнее, ярче.   
\- Я никаким не буду, - едва слышно выдохнул Юрка, скрываясь подальше от проныр-журналистов. По итогам он взял серебро. Виктор Никифоров уходит непобежденным.


	2. Chapter 2

8.

...пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не уходи… позволь мне побыть еще совсем немного твоим маленьким мальчиком. Позволь снова увидеть твой выцветший взгляд. Такой добрый. Такой теплый. Пожалуйста… я так хочу снова тебя обнять, сказать тебе - деда! я вернулся!.. пожалуйста… я снова хочу есть твои пирожки, пить томатный сок и сидеть на табуретке с ногами. Я снова хочу услышать, как ты будешь ругать меня и смеяться вместе со мной… прошу тебя…  
Он бросил все и приехал, как только позвонили из дома. У деда - инфаркт. Он плох. Прогнозы - не очень.  
Он снялся с соревнований, но впервые в жизни медаль или проигрыш для него не значили абсолютно ничего. Более того, он отдал бы все свои награды и достижения, лишь бы только старик, лежащий под капельницами за стеклом, открыл глаза и вышел ему навстречу…  
Увидеть знакомый силуэт в другом конце большого больничного холла он ожидал меньше всего. Но он там был. Чуть отросшие пепельные волосы, изгиб губ, которые сейчас не улыбались. И серьезный, очень серьезный взгляд. Теплый. Без насмешки, без жалости. Просто поддержка. Просто потому что.  
Он не бежал. Или бежал? Просто не помнил об этом. Он окунулся в руки, в объятия, в запах туалетной воды и усталости. Уткнулся лицом в плечо и застыл так, совершенно наплевав на внимание окружающих. На медперсонал и охрану, на других посетителей, на людей с телефонами, планшетами и камерами.  
Впервые в жизни он был поглощен горем. Но впервые в жизни он был по-настоящему не один.  
\- Спасибо, - почти беззвучно выстонал он, отчаянно цепляясь за Виктора.  
\- Я здесь. Прости, я не умею утешать. Я могу только быть рядом, - еле слышно произнес тот, подхватывая его и прижимая к себе, словно заворачивая в слишком большое для него пальто и пряча от остального мира. – Но он должен видеть, как ты улыбаешься.  
\- Он моя семья. Он воспитал меня, он всегда был рядом и я не знаю как можно жить без него, - почти по-детски всхлипывающий чемпион сейчас ничем не напоминал звезду мирового масштаба. Черные джинсы, однотонная меланжево-серая футболка, темно-синий кардиган и белый халат на плечах. - Я очень его люблю, но так мало говорил ему об этом… исправить можно что угодно, пока есть что исправлять. И есть перед кем извиниться… Прости… я вел себя как дурак…  
\- За что ты извиняешься передо мной? – Виктор поглаживал его по волосам, а потом развернул так, чтобы любопытные видели только спину. – Он знает, Юра. Он знает, что ты его любишь. Просто скажи ему об этом, он услышит. Просто говори с ним. А я буду рядом, если буду нужен.   
\- За свое свинское поведение? За то, что все решил сам? Я должен извиниться перед Юри… так глупо все… дед отругал меня за то, что я ничего не рассказал вам… и готовил мне пирожки с котлетой и рисом, такой вот вариант кацудона… говорил что у меня тогда стыд и совесть просыпаются… но я все равно вам не звонил.   
\- Ты не о том думаешь сейчас, прекрасное чудовище, - в голосе Виктора запела теплая усмешка. – У тебя были свои причины, у всех они есть. Я здесь потому, что тебе плохо. Ты хоть ел? Дед вряд ли будет доволен тем, что ты голодный. И первое, что спросит, когда откроет глаза – что у тебя было на обед.  
\- Нет, не ел. И нет… спросит о другом. Спросит сказал ли я тебе… я получил твою метку, Виктор. На чемпионате. Когда катал произвольную программу… Но снова ничего не сказал. Ведь у тебя есть Кацуки. А ты есть у него.  
\- Я знаю, - на удивление спокойно ответил Виктор, продолжая поглаживать его по голове. – Твою метку Юри нашел на мне сутки спустя. Но ты сказал, что тебе это не нужно, ты не хочешь. И я решил оставить все, как есть. Я услышал тебя.   
Юрка тяжело выдохнул, и напряженное за малым не до звона тело мало-помалу расслабилось. Он колебался долго. Так долго, что слезы на щеках успели высохнуть и соль стянула кожу.  
\- Ты нужен мне. Друг, наставник, забывчивая совесть… я так долго боготворил тебя, и так долго на тебя злился, что так и не удосужился тебя узнать. Тебя и его.   
\- Ты знал меня до. Знаешь сейчас, - Виктор вздохнул, немного отстраняя его от себя. – И я всегда был тебе другом. И наставником. Когда ты этого сам хотел. И останусь для тебя и другом, и наставником. Возвращайся к деду, он должен видеть тебя, когда откроет глаза. А я никуда отсюда не денусь.  
Юрка неуверенно кивнул и отшагнул назад. И лишь потом вскинул взгляд.  
\- Он тоже прилетел?  
\- Он собирался, - и тут Виктор в первый раз отвел взгляд. – Но я его отговорил. Решил, что лишний раздражающий фактор тебе сейчас совсем не нужен. Он со мной согласился. Но он попросил меня передать приглашение тебе от всей семьи Кацуки. Они были бы рады видеть тебя на источниках.  
\- Я хочу чтобы вы тренировали меня, - еще шаг назад и неуверенная улыбка. - Вы оба. Сейчас я готовлюсь один, но так продолжать нельзя. Я не буду мешать вам, обещаю. Просто когда дед поправится… - именно когда, а не если. - Когда дед поправится, я хотел бы приехать.   
\- Тебя всегда будут ждать. Тебя и деда. Но сначала тебе нужно отдохнуть. И я был бы рад с тобой поработать, - Виктор вздохнул и тепло улыбнулся. – И ты не сможешь помешать.   
Юрка кивнул еще раз, стремительно пересек холл и скрылся за дверью палаты.  
Он действительно очень устал. Почти дошел до ручки. Кофе и шоколадный батончик из автомата - не лучшие завтрак, обед и ужин. Так что едва только доктор сообщил, что состояние деда улучшилось и ему уже ничего не угрожает, Юра вышел из палаты, отдав халат пробегавшей мимо сестричке.  
Виктор все еще был здесь. Он никуда не делся. Он не был плодом разыгравшегося воображения. Он на самом деле был. И мысль о нем приятно согревала.  
\- Я готов ужинать. Но выбираться отсюда лучше через какие-нибудь запасные выходы. Я не готов общаться с журналистами.  
\- Деду лучше? – Виктор только кивнул в ответ, плотнее запахивая пальто и поднимая воротник. – Если идея с рестораном тебя не привлекает, можем поехать ко мне. Правда, я понятия не имею, что с квартирой, я там давно не был. Помню, мы собирались в спешке, поэтому там может быть бардак. И продуктов надо купить по дороге.   
\- Он слаб, но его поставят на ноги, скорая приехала вовремя, - Юрка достал из рюкзака скрученный и упакованный в крохотный кармашек свой пуховик, быстро оделся и замотался в шарф по самые глаза. - Мне все равно если честно. Я просто… я просто устал, Виктор.  
\- Тогда на бардак ты ворчать не будешь, - Виктор приобнял его за плечи и повел за собой. Поплутав по коридорам, они добрались до другого выхода, а там и до такси, которое все это время ждало Никифорова. На покупку продуктов Виктор решил время не тратить и прямо в салоне авто сделал заказ на доставку еды и необходимого минимума продуктов. И когда машина остановилась перед подъездом, почти одновременно с ней во дворик въехал автомобиль службы доставки. Расплачивался Виктор уже на крыльце, и аромат горячей пиццы и коробочек с китайской лапшой первым проник в квартиру, в которой было на удивление чисто. Кое-где надо было смахнуть пыль, но Никифоров справился с этим быстро, пока кипел чайник.  
А потом они вместе ужинали, раскладывали продукты по полкам холодильника, и как-то вышло так, что после ужина Виктор сунул Юре в руки чистые полотенца и отправил в душ, а сам занялся постельным бельем и уже разложенным диваном.   
Из душа Юрка вышел заметно посвежевшим. И даже одетым, вопреки общей измотанности. Свободные широкие штаны, зафиксированные широкими мягкими “резинками” на икрах, реглан, постоянно обнажающий плечо. Вид господин Плисецкий имел бы весьма провокационный, если бы не был настолько измочаленным как физически, так и эмоционально.  
И все-таки эта вот небрежность необыкновенно ему шла. И даже сейчас, когда он давным-давно вырос, он все еще оставался “русской феей”. Потрясающим зеленоглазым чудовищем.  
У дивана он опустился прямо на пол, прислоняясь спиной к мягкому подлокотнику. Взял меньшее и все еще сухое полотенце и принялся старательно вытирать мокрые длинные волосы.  
\- Волшебно.  
Виктор взъерошил его волосы и направился в душ, прихватив полотенце и халат. Усталая улыбка, усталый вид. Он же только с самолета…  
\- Сушись и ложись спать. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- А ты? - гребень в руки и вперед. Не причеши гриву и на завтра превратишься в Медузу Горгону. Так что еще минут пятнадцать вот так, волосок к волоску, да со специальным маслом, да еще и косу заплести - то еще удовольствие. - Я начинаю понимать почему ты отрезал волосы.  
\- Просто пришло время, - Виктор усмехнулся, почти исчезнув за дверью ванной. – Ложись, Юра. Завтра с утра поедем в больницу.  
Заканчивал он и правда в полудреме. Кое-как оплел резинкой кончик косы, чтоб не растрепалась, и вытянулся на постели, прикрывая глаза. Он о чем-то хотел еще сказать Виктору. О чем-то очень-очень важном. Он даже держался какое-то время, пока в душе шумела вода. А потом просто вырубился. Слишком много всего. И просто слишком.

9.

...в аэропорту “Нарита” он не был очень давно. Вообще - странная тогда выдалась авантюра. Умудриться взять разрешение на самостоятельную поездку, запудрить мозг бортпроводнице, пройти с ней таможню, погранцев в Москве, долететь до Японии, снова пройти таможню и погранцев, а потом податься искать Виктора Никифорова и все это в пятнадцать. Ну не психом ли был в трепетной юности Юрий Плисецкий?  
Да он и сейчас как-то не ой.  
Деда выписали спустя десять дней. Он был бодр, и очень рад тому, что внук помирился по меньшей мере с одним из своих половинок. И тому факту, что Виктор будет его тренировать - особенно.  
Вот и вышло, что именно дед выпер его из дома, собрав в долгую дорогу до Японии свежеиспеченных пирогов-кацудонов. И слушать отговорки о том, что японцы еду не пропустят - не стал. Дескать, вот тебе повод съесть ВСЕ. А теперь - свободен, Юрочка.  
Встреч с фан-клубом он счастливо избежал. Как и масштабных интервью. Правда, комментарии паре новостных агентств пришлось дать. В письменном виде. Через электронку. И заодно успокоить Отабека, Кристофа, Пхичита и конечно, Джей-Джея. Без него и истерика - не истерика.  
Так что по прилету пришлось запостить несколько фоток в инстаграм, немножко початиться с распереживавшимися приятелями-коллегами и вызвать такси. Он был согласен на кладовку или даже на постель прямо на веранде (или постель у них как-то по-другому называется. Кажется, футон?). Главное, чтоб было где поспать и поесть.  
\- Почему ты не позвонил, что приезжаешь? – встретил его вопросом прямо на пороге Виктор. В свободной одежде, расслабленный, мягко улыбающийся, он сгреб Юру в объятия, на мгновение зарылся лицом в его волосы и отступил, отпуская. – На твое счастье, еда в этом доме есть всегда. И надеюсь, ты готов к горячей встрече девчонок, они по тебе соскучились.  
\- Если бы я сообщил, они обязательно устроили бы торжественную встречу и об этом знал бы весь город, - фыркнул Юрка. - Ну и еще здесь на каждом шагу был бы баннер. И конечно организовали бы “Источники на льду-2. Возвращение”. А я к сиквелу не готов.  
\- Логично. Но ты немного просчитался. Здесь повсюду свои шпионы. А самый главный – твой дед. Он разве только твой второй рейс сказать не смог, так что мы просто прикинули, когда ты можешь приехать. Но тебя ждали чуть позже, - Виктор посторонился, пропуская его во двор, который ничуть не изменился. – Но готовься – тройняшки подросли за то время, пока тебя не было.   
\- Японский филиал фанклуба? - выгнул бровь Юрка. - Не, подожди, они ж были твоими фанатками и преданными почитательницами талантов Юри! Три урагана могут сотворить натуральное цунами. Лутц, Аксель и Луп дадут фору любому!  
Он прошел во двор и с наслаждением потянулся, стащил шарф, очки, снял шапочку и тряхнул головой, освобождая волосы. Так было куда приятнее.  
Я правда не помешаю?  
\- Я бы не позвал тебя, если бы ты мог помешать, - Виктор провел его в дом. – Займешь ту же комнату? Я бы посоветовал разобрать вещи сейчас, на вечер запланировали праздник в честь твоего приезда. И да, Юри просил передать тебе привет. Его не будет как минимум до Нового года.   
\- Почему? То есть… жить в его доме без него это как-то неправильно, - нахмурился Юрка.   
\- Теперь это и мой дом. И я тут. Так что не волнуйся об этом. Он учится. Сдает экзамены, - Виктор пожал плечами. – Иногда приезжает на выходные. Но чаще всего это я езжу к нему, так проще. Каток, кстати, реконструировали, и я уже забил для тебя время. Последние лет пять он стал очень популярным, так что найти свободное время трудно.   
\- Совершенствоваться никогда не поздно? - Чемодан уверенно грохотал по дорожке, кто-то по ту сторону приветливо открыл дверь. И все равно оставалось странное чувство, что он не имеет права быть здесь. Что не должен так или иначе вставать между ними. У них своя жизнь. Сложившаяся. Устоявшаяся. В которой дом Виктора Никифорова - здесь. В традиционном японском доме. Где Виктор Никифоров по вечерам может носить традиционное мужское кимоно.   
Метки на его теле не дают ему права быть частью этой жизни. Совсем.  
\- Он всегда знал, что катание – это не навсегда. И он, в отличие от меня, не ленивый, - Виктор усмехнулся, переступая порог следом. – Думаю, ты даже успеешь принять душ. И, наверное, даже подремать. Я скажу, чтобы тебя не беспокоили, - он вдруг остановился, отворачиваясь к окну с задумчивым растерянным видом. – Юри не хочет нам мешать. Нам с тобой. Хочет дать шанс построить… что-то. И думает, что я не понимаю, зачем он делает это на самом деле. Остался все таким же наивным.  
\- Ты его любишь, - не вопрос. Простая констатация. И больше ничего не надо говорить. - Я не претендую на… на тебя. И все великолепно понимаю. На него я не претендую тоже.  
\- Это все чуть сложнее, чем ты думаешь, Юра. Я люблю его, ты прав. Полюбил еще до того, как узнал, что он мой соулмейт. И ты имеешь право на меня. Как и я – на тебя. Меня к тебе тянет, с этим спорить бессмысленно. Юри ты еле терпишь, и с этим тоже нет смысла спорить. Поэтому он будет стараться не слишком часто попадаться тебе на глаза. Но он действительно не против, если у нас с тобой что-то получится. Хотя я еще помню твои слова. Ты не хочешь быть не единственным. Так что можешь сказать мне это прямо в глаза, и я пойму.   
Будет стараться?! В собственном доме?!  
Пункт номер один - найти жилье.  
Пункт номер два - заключить спонсорский контракт.   
За все нужно платить. Уже заработанных денег надолго не хватит. Лечение деда, поддержание его финансово, тренировки и тренерство Виктора, новые костюмы, новые коньки, спортзал, гребанное правильное питание. Нет. Сидеть на шее у семейства Кацуки, у Виктора и Юри он не станет. В универе он и так на дистанционке. Все-таки отсутствие поддержки Якова и сборной ощущается.  
А чего ты еще хотел, Юри-о? Вырос мальчик. Придется все решать самостоятельно. И выход искать самостоятельно.  
Любимый приемчик: забить голову планами, делами, заняться тренировками, лишь бы только не думать о наболевшем.  
\- Ты его любишь.И это я буду стараться не слишком часто попадать ему и тебе на глаза, - решительно возразил Юрка. - Однажды ты дал имя чувству, которое на самом деле испытываешь ко мне. Я твоя Агапэ. А его ты любишь. Искренне, нежно и глубоко. Здравствуйте, Хироко-сан, - он стряхнул с ног кроссовки, сдвинул в сторону чемодан и очень церемонно поклонился хозяйке. Мать Юри кажется, совсем не изменилась. Приятная полненькая женщина с добрым лицом мгновенно развила бурную деятельность, принимаясь устраивать гостя.  
Найти жилье и заключить спонсорский контракт. И никого не стеснять своим присутствием.  
Комнатка чистая, мягко пахнущая травами и цветами постель, полотенца, душ, традиционное юката. И конечно же то ли обед, то ли ужин. Но все тот же кацудон. Отчего-то котлета встала комом в горле, и Юра буквально силой запихивал в себя еду, лишь бы не обижать радушную хозяйку.   
Он уснул там же, прямо за странным, но таким классным столом со встроенной печкой и мягким одеялом.  
Найти жилье… заключить спонсорский контракт…

11.

Очки уступили место линзам, открыв теплые карие глаза с длинными пушистыми ресницами. Классическую мальчишескую стрижку сменили почти дерзкие прядки, обрамляющие лицо. Юри не отрастил хвост, но задорная длинная челка ему определенно шла. Только улыбка осталась прежней. Немного застенчивой и открытой.  
Его действительно не было до Нового года, только Виктор иногда пропадал на день или два и всегда возвращался задумчиво-счастливый, закрывался у себя и достучаться до него не было никакой возможности. Он выходил сам, через сутки или двое и это снова был тот шумный и искрящийся человек, которого знали. На предложение Юры о спонсорском контракте он только нахмурился, но пообещал помочь, а вот идею подыскать новое жилье отмел напрочь, приведя пару аргументов, первым из которых стала обида семьи Кацуки, которые решили бы, что Юре плохо в их доме, а по поводу второй Виктор обронил только: «Тебе было пятнадцать, Юра, ты был ребенком, воплощением агапэ, как еще я мог к тебе относиться?» О Юри не было сказано ни слова. Словно его и нет. Виктор вообще старался не упоминать о нем лишний раз в присутствии Юры. То ли берег того от лишнего раздражения, то ли не хотел дразнить себя. А, может, это было и то, и другое разом.  
Но, как бы то ни было, за поисками спонсора, тренировками и подготовкой к празднику, месяц пролетел очень быстро. И утром тридцатого декабря порог родного дома переступил Юри, встречать которого Виктор отправился когда весь дом еще спал. Разувшись, Никифоров взял вещи Юри и направился к себе, предоставив домочадцам возможность поздороваться с сыном.   
...Момент приезда Юрка не застал. Режим дня он старался соблюдать безукоризненно. И даже если сегодня не запланировано время для катка, время забивалось балетной студией, или спортзалом.   
А еще ему нравились пробежки. Длинная дорожка по парку, по ступенькам, через мост. Он помнил всех рыбаков, что с моста ловили рыбу. Втянулся. Привык видеть каждый день в одно и то же время проезжающие машины. Как просто втянуться. Как просто приходить на каток и видеть восторженные мордашки подросших тройняшек.   
Иногда он ловил себя на том, что вот так, на бегу, отлично думается. Просто великолепно. И еще - взгляд время от времени натыкается на невидимое раньше, но такое необходимое. Людей. Жесты. Мимику. Музыку. Объявления.   
Такси. Улыбающиеся двое. И издевательским саундтреком в наушниках - Just watch me now... Just watch me now… композиция, которую он выбрал для следующего сезона и движения для которой подбирал последние несколько дней.

...Взгляд из-под челки. Невыносимо теплый взгляд. Взгляд человека, искренне и глубоко любящего. И любимого в ответ с той же неописуемой силой.  
Это уже давно не притяжение свиной котлетки. Это осознанное. Это то, что было взращено изнутри. Как говорит дед - выпестовано. Гадкий утенок стал лебедем. Какая ирония.   
Юрка порадовался, что кварталом раньше перешел на быстрый шаг, восстанавливая дыхание. Так, по крайней мере не влетит с разгону. Так есть шанс остаться незамеченным хотя бы на какое-то время. Особенно если вжаться спиной в ствол дерева и позволить двоим скрыться во дворе.  
И вопрос с жильем актуализируется. С Хироко-сан он поговорит сам. Причин целая пачка. И первая - возвращение Юри. Но об этом говорить не стоит. И нет, раздражения и злости нет уже давно. Как можно продолжать злиться? Самому себе сложно оказалось объяснить куда подевалось детское чувство ярости ко всему, что касалось Кацуки. Оно просто сошло на нет. В конце концов, сколько ж можно было бесноваться как голодный цепной пес?  
Сказать: “Привет”, пожать руку, извиниться за грубость. Поблагодарить за снисходительность и понимание.  
В дом он вошел, когда основательно подмерз стоять на улице. Да и снег пошел.   
Голоса доносились со стороны, а значит все скоро соберутся на ужин. И это тоже хорошо. Есть вероятность что удастся избежать многих неудобных вопросов.   
Юрка прикрыл за собой дверь, снял рюкзак и наклонился, развязывая шнурки на кроссовках. Адски хотелось пить. Но он привык после пробежек пить зеленый чай. Меньше ущерба для горла, и жажду утоляет отлично.  
\- Юра? – И голос у Юри ничуть не изменился. Поза разве что поменялась. Теперь он не стоял, не зная куда деть руки, а подпирал плечом стену возле двери. Голоса и смех слышались словно издалека. А здесь пахло снегом, огнем и тонким ароматом парфюма Юри. Что-то незнакомое, почти неуловимое. А еще карие глаза горели искренним восхищением. Юри любовался румянцем, разметавшимися волосами, блеском глаз. И ничуть этого не скрывал. Только подойти не попытался. Словно боялся, что его оттолкнут. – Я рад, что ты здесь.   
Присецкий не вздрогнул. Глубоко вздохнул и закашлялся, когда сухой воздух обжег раздраженное горло.  
\- Привет, - Юрка поднялся на ноги, подхватывая рюкзак. Да. Они давно не виделись. И теперь, именно теперь становилось понятно, насколько изменился Кацуки. Спокойная уверенность. Восхитительное равновесие. Баланс между нежностью и истинно мужской силой. Силой и волей атлета. И что-то еще. Что-то, чего Плисецкий понять пока что не мог.   
\- Чай? Мне прислали из Китая. Какой-то новый. Выпьешь со мной? Ужин еще нескоро, - Юри смотрел спокойно. Без раздражения, без снисходительности, которая когда-то виделась в его глазах.   
\- С удовольствием, - кивнул Юрка. - Тебе чай шлют, а меня Джей-Джей футболками и трико достал. Хоть бы раз что-то приличное! Вечно шмотки - хоть в секс-шоп сдавай…  
\- Потому что тебе идет. Пойдем, - Кацуки кивнул в сторону, но привел не на кухню, а в маленькую комнату, в которой жил когда-то. Когда в его жизни Виктор был всего лишь на плакатах, развешанных на стенах. Сейчас ее переделали, отремонтировали, она стала почти безликой, но дух присутствия Юри, того Юри, который заикался от смущения и не мог вообразить ничего более соблазняющего, чем свиная котлетка, все равно был. А еще здесь был маленький столик с расставленными на нем чашечками и потрясающий аромат чая. – Садись, - Юри кивнул на подушку на полу, нервным жестом одернул задравшуюся рубашку и опустился напротив.   
Юрка привычно опустился на пол, подобрав под себя ноги. Поначалу было не слишком удобно. Потом привык. Есть своя прелесть в том, чтоб уютно просиживать вот так за книгой.   
\- Ты отлично выглядишь, - нарушил молчание он. Неловко. Теперь вот ему неловко. У них разный порог взрослости. И если раньше Юри еще тянул на “почти-сверстника” то теперь - совсем нет.  
\- В смысле, хорошо, что «не разъелся поперек себя шире»? – Юри налил чай ему в кружку, с теплой усмешкой вспоминая слова, сказанные когда-то Юрием. – Спасибо. Не люблю диеты, но при моем графике они мне не грозят, - он сделал глоток и отвернулся к окну, за которым летел пушистый снег. – Я рад, что ты решился на работу с Виктором. Теперь у него есть цель.   
\- Меня мало кто способен вытерпеть, - как можно небрежнее пожал плечами Юрка. - И я давно хотел чтоб он работал со мной. Он ведь лучший.  
\- Он сделает все, чтобы ты затмил его. И у тебя получится, - Юри снова повернулся к нему, глядя в глаза. – Твоя метка у него на обратной стороне правого уха. Она красивая. Яркая. Теплая.   
\- Он говорил, что ты довольно быстро отыскал ее, - кивнул Юрка. - Ваши у меня на обеих щиколотках. И получил я их весьма экстремально.  
\- Это было просто. Он все время чесал за ухом, и я забеспокоился, - Юри негромко рассмеялся. – На Гран-при, я помню, - он снова увел взгляд в сторону. Он не колебался, сомнений тоже не чувствовалось ни в его осанке, ни изгибе губ. – Я не знаю, что делать, Юра. Его к тебе тянет, а ты… ты его любишь. И если мы все сейчас сделаем вид, что ничего не происходит… это ничего не решит. Моя метка тоже есть у тебя, но я не верю в сказки. Я тебе не нужен, я это понимаю. Но Виктор… Он много говорил о тебе. О том, каким взрослым ты стал, каким красивым. И как ему плохо от того, что он думает, что изменяет мне, думая о тебе. И с каждым днем все сильней. Так больше не может продолжаться, Юра. Я не смогу его отпустить совсем. Но если ты будешь с ним, мне не будет больно.   
\- Решил сразу расставить все точки? - Юрка обнял ладонями чашку с чаем, отпил пару глоточков, наслаждаясь теплом и тем, как радостно его тело принимает влагу. - Все очень сложно на самом деле. И стало еще сложнее. Начну с того, что ты не раздражаешь меня, не бесишь и придушить тебя давно не является приоритетом в моем списке дел… Ты расцвел, если можно применить это слово к мужчине. Или раскрылся. Не знаю как лучше сказать. И я понимаю Виктора. Ты его сокровище. Он выбрал тебя тогда. И он любит тебя.   
Юрка глубоко вздохнул, снова надолго вернул все свое внимание чаю. Очень трудно собраться с мыслями. И главное - собрать в кулак собственную решимость.  
\- Я помню как он очаровывал тебя. Да, мне было только пятнадцать, но я не слепой. Я видел это. И я видел что на самом деле ему никто вокруг не был так интересен, как ты. Он забыл о своих обещаниях мне. Он забил на собственную карьеру ради тебя. Ты - все что было ему необходимо. И на самом деле ничего не изменилось. Просто появился кто-то третий. И этот кто-то совершенно случайно я. Которому больше не пятнадцать. Но я все еще Агапэ. И останусь Агапэ.   
Снова чай. Маленькая пауза, позволяющая на короткий миг отвести взгляд, выдохнуть, унять дрожь в кончиках пальцев, в голосе.  
\- В моей семье были только половинки. Две части, составляющие одно целое. И никак иначе. Вопрос не в том, даю я шанс или решаю один за всех. Вопрос не в том, нужен или не нужен. Хотя и это тоже. Все сложно, Юри. Все очень сложно. Поэтому я решил для себя кое-что. Я нашел несколько приемлемых вариантов жилья и перееду как только смогу. Я буду тренироваться у Виктора. Но Виктор Никифоров - твой. И нет смысла разрываться. Просто нет.  
\- Ты так ничего и не понял, - Юри покачал головой, кинув на него тоскующий и какой-то отчаянный взгляд. – Он соблазнял меня потому, что только так мог раскрыть. Вытянуть из меня сексуальность и страсть, тот огонь, который был спрятан глубоко, но который так был нужен мне, чтобы раскрылись мои крылья. Он выбивал меня из зоны комфорта, заставляя меня принять себя таким, какой я есть. Ему не нужно было влюблять меня в себя, я и так любил его без памяти. А тогда он видел в тебе ребенка. Он любит меня, я знаю. Но это не значит, что он не может любить кого-то еще. Но я тебя услышал, - Юри очень аккуратно вернул уже пустую чашечку на стол, криво улыбнулся и гибко поднялся. – Нет смысла уезжать. Как только закончится праздник, я вернусь к учебе. Отдыхай, Юра. 

12.

Забавно, но весь вечер в голове упорно крутилась стааарая песенка, которую постоянно мурчали в свое время его одноклассницы, когда хотели подоставать: - Юра, прощай, Юра, прости…  
Она буквально вонзалась в мозги, ввинчивалась, вкручивалась все глубже и глубже, вынуждая то и дело менять композиции в плеере, и все равно не уходила, точно зацикленная на повторе.   
Сдался он глубокой ночью. Оделся, натянул на ноги толстые шерстяные носки, присланные дедом к Новому году, замотался в шарф и тихонько выскользнул на улицу. Дворик и сад, усыпанные снегом, и только на маленькой деревянной галерее снега не было. Он сел на принесенный с собой плед, завернулся в него и глубоко вздохнул. Облачко пара сорвалось с губ. Ни шума машин, ни суеты ночного города, как в Москве или Питере. Здесь удивительно тихо и спокойно. Так тихо, что из-за неплотно прикрытой двери, или это из окна? доносятся голоса.  
Приподнявшись, он аккуратно заглянул в окно. Зря, наверное. Это как минимум неправильно, ведь то, что происходит за закрытой дверью между двумя - не предназначено ни для чужих взглядов, ни для чужих ушей.  
-…разговаривал? – Это Виктор. Судя по голосу – уставший, счастливый, но какой-то напряженный.  
\- Да. Но мне кажется, все это бесполезно. Все равно что биться головой о стену в надежде, что она не выдержит. – А это Юри. Раздраженный, такой же уставший и еще словно отчаявшийся.  
Щелка нашлась словно сама собой. Комнату видно было плохо, углы тонули в полумраке, но сидящий на футоне Виктор был хорошо различим. Обнаженный, в одеяле по пояс, с взъерошенными волосами – он казался моложе лет на десять. И гораздо непристойней.   
\- Отойди от окна, простынешь. И вообще вернись в постель, - Никифоров протянул руку кому-то, кто был в «слепой зоне», и спустя секунду в ладонь легли чужие пальцы, которые Виктор потянул на себя. Полностью обнаженный Юри, подтянутый, крепкий, плавно опустился на колени перед ним, обнимая и утыкаясь лицом в плечо.  
\- Без него пусто, - глухо произнес он. – Я чувствую себя неполным. Не целым. А он словно не слышит. Не понимает.  
\- Нас должно быть трое, - Виктор зарылся носом в его волосы, поглаживая по спине.  
\- Я знаю. Только я его не интересую совсем, а ты… Почему ОН этого не чувствует? Словно мы ему совсем не нужны? И черт бы со мной, но от тебя он отказывается тоже. То время, когда он был бесполым и чистым агапэ прошло. А он не хочет этого понимать.  
\- Он считает, что мне это не нужно. И у него никогда не было отношений. Он просто не знает, как это - быть со своей половинкой.  
\- Он видел, как ты соблазнял меня. С ним ты ведешь себя по-другому.  
\- Мне нужно было его изнасиловать? – хмуро поинтересовался Виктор. – Чтобы до него дошло, что все всерьез и что для меня он больше не ребенок. Господи, Юри, он меня с ума сводит, только слепой этого не заметит. Хорошо, что твоя мать в курсе о метках, иначе давно бы меня метлой из дома погнала только за то, как я смотрю на него.  
\- Я не знаю, что делать, Витя. Дальше будет только хуже. Может… - Юри вскинул голову, заглядывая Никифорову в лицо. – Он слушает только тебя. И смотрит только на тебя. У тебя получится, если ты попытаешься снова.  
\- Почему ты ему не скажешь? – почти шепотом спросил Виктор, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. – Почему не скажешь, как относишься к нему?  
\- Он меня еле терпит, - Юри зарылся в его объятия, закрывая глаза. – Не хочу давить и вызывать еще раздражение. Ты – вершинка нашего треугольника, Витя. Связующее звено. Если он будет с тобой, мне будет достаточно.  
\- Лжешь.  
\- Нет. Да. Черт… Мне будет проще и легче. Он так долго меня отталкивал, что мне действительно хватит вашей с ним связи.  
\- Которой нет, - заметил Виктор.  
\- Я надеюсь, что хотя бы это можно изменить, - Юри вскинул голову. – Поцелуешь меня?  
\- Твою пустоту вот тут, - рука Виктора скользнула по его груди, - я не смогу заполнить.  
\- Я скучаю по тебе. Я так скучаю по тебе… - выдохнул Юри прежде, чем самому накрыть его губы, втянув в долгий, жгучий поцелуй, а потом и вовсе опрокинуть спиной на футон, нависая на руках…  
Продолжения Юрка уже не увидел. Он тихонько опустился на дощатый настил, а потом и вовсе отполз подальше. Подумал, подхватил плед, и по галерее обошел дом, только бы не слышать.  
Не стоило вообще… но он сунулся. И все-таки его ушей достигло то, что ему слышать совершенно не стоило. Потому что это неправильно. Просто не правильно. Так не должно быть. Но так есть.   
И это мучительное: “Господи, Юри, он меня с ума сводит...”, и яростно-раздосадованное: - “Нет. Да. Черт…”. И нагота обоих, точно отпечатавшаяся на сетчатке. Это и впрямь мучительно. Но так не может быть.  
Стена за спиной, под плечом - деревянная опора, снег, кружась, засыпает садовые дорожки, оседает на голые ветки, путается в хвоинках кедра и тает на теплых камнях у источника. Почему сейчас его волнует нагота обоих? Ведь он видел их и не раз, был рядом, в этих самых природных ваннах, прикасался к ним?  
Бесполая чистая Агапэ ушла? Так ли это? Да, все верно. Острые скулы, точеные черты лица, выпирающие ключицы, четко прорисованные мускулы, которые невозможно скрыть даже тканью рубашки. И этот красивый шоколадно-коньячный цвет. Пьяный цвет глаз Юри.   
“Я скучаю по тебе...”  
Он тоже скучал. Как-то совершенно извращенно, по-своему, трансформируя тоску глубоко внутри в злость. Я буду изящнее. Я буду легче. Я буду эфемернее. Я буду безупречен. Во всем. И рваться, драться, ломиться вперед, затмевая, сверкая, чтоб все и каждый…  
Наверное, подозревал что-то Отабек. И может быть Юко. Первый его слишком хорошо понимал. Вторая была женщиной, наблюдательной, проницательной и тонко чувствовавшей.   
Жаль, что сейчас глухая ночь, и нельзя рвануть на каток. Да и бегать по парку - не самая здравая мысль. Япония намного цивилизованней и безопасней России, но и здесь ночные прогулки вряд ли кто-то назовет трезвым решением.  
Мелодия в голове снова резко изменилась. Саундтрек переключили по щелчку. “Юра” ушел, уступив место все тому же агрессивно-напористому - Just watch me now… Да, посмотрите во что я превращаюсь. В раскисший кисель. Агапэ манной каши. Хватит себя жалеть, Юрий Плисецкий. Скоро Новый год. А завтра у тебя есть почти три часа на катке. Если не раскиснешь сейчас окончательно.  
Он тяжело поднялся на ноги, обернулся пледом и неслышно побрел к себе. Стоп-рефлексия. Главное, чтоб полночи “веселые картинки” в исполнении Никифорова и Кацуки не снились.

13.

Тридцать первое декабря. С самого утра город был полон ощущения предстоящего праздника. Семья Кацуки суетилась, в доме звучал смех, Юри покорно выполнял поручения то матери, то сестры, отдуваясь за себя и благоразумно смывшегося рано утром отца семейства. Виктор пытался помочь, но был отправлен Юри вон из дома в магазин с целым списком подарков. Разумеется, Виктор не мог не заехать на каток, чтобы поздравить тройняшек, которых усталая мать отправила вместе с отцом на тренировку.  
Оставив пакеты в раздевалке, Виктор переобулся и ступил на лед. Сделал пару кругов для пробы и с головой ушел в программу для Юрия, над которой бился вот уже третью неделю. С произвольной они закончили, но короткая выматывала ему нервы. Слишком много было всего, что он хотел уложить в такой маленький кусочек времени. И раз за разом снова что-то менял, делая упор то на техничность, то на композицию, то на хронологию, на которую делал большую ставку. Мелодия была сложной, движения должны быть четко выверены. Плисецкий мог вытянуть все, что угодно, но Виктор все равно был недоволен, и даже больше всего – собой.   
По графику пробежка Юрки заканчивалась в полдень как раз на катке, трехчасовым катанием. Так что закупившись по дороге подарками для тройняшек, Юко, Такеши и Минако, он довольно бодро рванул из раздевалки на лед. И замер у бортика. Виктор был здесь. Виктор парил надо льдом.   
Даже теперь, завершив карьеру фигуриста, он был на голову лучше всех, кто выступал в первом дивизионе мужского катания. И сейчас, глядя на точные выверенные движения, на то, каким сосредоточенным выглядит Виктор, все что произошло ночью казалось самым настоящим сном. Слишком сильным был диссонанс вот этого собранного мужчины, и человека из серо-серебристых полутонов ночной комнаты.  
Юра закусил губу. Воспоминание щедро плеснуло красок на скулы и щеки.   
\- Привет? - бессмысленно делать вид что он просто “мимокрокодил” или не ждал тренера здесь и сейчас.   
\- Привет, - Виктор не остановился. Только изменил траекторию и, подъехав к Юре, почти рывком вытянул его на лед. – Иди сюда. И расслабься. Я ничего тебе не сделаю.  
Он развернулся перед ним спиной, приник к груди, раскинув его и свои руки. Словно врос в него, став частью тела, благо, что рост вытянувшегося Юрия позволял.  
\- Веди меня, Юра. Короткая программа. Веди меня так, словно я – это ты. Я должен понять, что здесь не так.  
Юрка на секунду просто задохнулся от… ощущений. Слишком сильно и слишком много. А потом Виктор включил музыку и все стало еще хуже. Потому что нужно было бежать. Вот прямо сейчас бежать. Сорваться с места, ударить коньками лед, вспенить поверхность, срезая стружку острой кромкой.  
Бегом, с переходом сразу во вращение, и снова бегом, чтоб метаться, чтоб сходить с ума, силясь вырваться из этой круговерти под пронзительные крики шотландских волынок и густые гитарные рифы.  
А вот здесь… здесь четверной в каскаде с тройным, потом одиночный переход и двойной. И чтоб это сделать нужно оторваться, и тогда, набрав скорость - прыгнуть, уходя во вращение. А дальше - снова бегом, с искаженным от усталости и непонимания лицом. Здесь нет места улыбке. Здесь нет места отрешенности. Здесь - сплошное безумие, сумасшествие захлебывающегося человека.   
И Юрка захлебывался, криком, распиравшим горло, ощущением Виктора, его запаха, силы его рук, властности его движений. Конечно Виктор не поймет. Для него все однозначно. И вопроса - быть или не быть - для него попросту нет. У него есть только БЫТЬ.   
А Плисецкого Юрия разрывает на хомячки. От желания держаться подальше и разорвать дистанцию, чтоб грудью чувствовать его пульс.   
Пробежка, прыжок, пробежка, кораблик, переходящий во вращение, и все, на что достает сил - закрыть пылающее лицо руками и рухнуть на колени, тяжело дыша.   
\- Отлично, - выдохнул Виктор, застыв рядом и закрыв глаза. Словно он в памяти прокручивал все, что только что произошло. – Идеальные сомнения, напряжение там, где нужно. Но что-то все равно не так, - он с коротким стоном опустился на колени рядом. – Но что? Я не понимаю. Программа не идеальна. Она может, должна быть лучше! Может… Ты боишься, Юра. Я чувствовал твой страх. Ты сомневаешься, и потому застыл на перекрестке. А надо идти вперед. Вот здесь, - Виктор снова вскочил. Словно и не он пару минут назад вместе с Плисецким откатал безумно сложную программу. Музыка снова заиграла, Виктор начал все снова, но на середине программы вдруг сломал танец. Заменил вращение рывком вперед.   
“У меня стоит! Вот что не так!”  
Снова повтор. Вместо вращения - рывок. Потом - вообще совершенно безумная попытка выполнить прыжок в пять оборотов, после чего Юрка вообще грянулся об лед, но тут же подорвался на ноги и продолжил. Потом вместо пробежки - кораблик, потом просто цепочка шагов, потом… перед глазами снова ночь. И слившиеся в поцелуе губы.  
“Я не знаю что мне делать!..”  
Он подкатил к бортику и обессилено оперся о край, пытаясь унять ополоумевшее сердце и восстановить сбившееся дыхание.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – Виктор подъехал, положил ладонь на спину, успокаивая. – Юра? Ты здорово ушибся, дай посмотреть.   
“Все нормально, бывало и хуже, синяки не проблема” - и еще десяток не произнесенных вариантов. А вместо этого - усталое прикосновение губ к губам, слабо напоминающее поцелуй.  
Виктор на мгновение опешил. А потом подхватил, ответил и тут же испуганно разжал руки.  
\- Юра? Ты вроде не головой ударился, - и закусил губу, замолчав. Взгляд потяжелел, стал пронизывающим, пристальным, вопрошающим. – Что это было, Юра? – тихо, как-то слишком уж аккуратно поинтересовался он.   
Наверное все-таки головой. На его лице это было за малым не написано. На лбу. Потому и ведет себя как законченный идиот. Но и дальше сопротивляться - попросту нет сил. Сопротивляться, забивать голову другими мыслями, обрезать даже самые малые колебания, выматывать себя до полной потери сил и даже возможности соображать. Теперь вот еще хуже. Потому что мгновенный ответ - точно след ожога. На губах. На сердце.   
\- Пытаюсь разрешить для себя дилемму: быть или не быть, - выдохнул он, наконец, отводя взгляд.  
\- И как успехи? – Виктор не давил. Только в глазах засияла улыбка, а дыхание, сорвавшееся с губ, коснулось пылающего лица Юры. – Что побеждает?   
\- Слишком сложный вопрос. - Бритва Оккама. Не прикасаться ни в коем разе и касаться. Молчать. Говорить. Бежать сломя голову хоть к черту на куличики, и стоять. Целую вечность не трогаться с места. Но решать надо. И наверное лучше сейчас. Сейчас. Или никогда?  
Виктор гладко выбрит. Кончики пальцев касаются теплой гладкой кожи. А губы сухие. У него самого тоже сухие губы. Вечно бальзам куда-то теряется. Стоит купить несколько и рассовать по всем шмоткам, в которых он обычно выходит из дома. Может, хоть тогда перестанет грызть сухую корочку?..  
\- Юра… - короткий выдох Виктора был… почти изумленным. Облегченным. И совсем немного страстным. Несколько долгих секунд опасливого ожидания быть оттолкнутым, а потом талию стиснули сильные, неумолимые руки, в волосы вплелись пальцы, надавливая на затылок и…  
Их первый настоящий поцелуй был далек от нежности и сладости. Болезненный, горьковатый, голодный. Затяжной, как прыжок в пропасть.   
\- Господи… - судорожно выдохнул Юрка, отчаянно цепляясь за него. - Как же я тебя люблю…   
\- Что же ты сделал с собой, Юра, - Виктор отстранился лишь на пару миллиметров, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. – Я не отпущу тебя теперь. Никуда и никогда. Слышишь? Из-под земли достану. Чудовище… - и снова поцелуй. На этот раз неторопливый, пьяный, изучающий.   
\- Придется отпустить, если не хочешь чтоб трио семейства Нишигори вело прямой репортаж с арены, на которой разыгрывается драма, достойная пера Шекспира, - нервно хмыкнул Юрка.  
\- Они будут только счастливы. А ты снова пытаешься удрать, - Виктор отпустил его, медленно выдыхая. – Это было твое «быть»? Очень на то надеюсь, потому что каток закроется минут через пятнадцать. А если мы не вернемся вовремя домой, Юри отправит поисковую экспедицию, и нам обоим влетит. Уверен, ты не хочешь узнать, каким Юри становится в гневе. Хотя зрелище красивое.   
\- У меня тренировка по графику, - он терялся на фоне Виктора. Все еще. Пока что не дотягивал до него. Ни в росте, ни в плечах. А в привычно-черной футболке и таких же леггинсах на фоне белого льда и вовсе казался карандашным штрихованым наброском на белом листе. - Я не могу от тебя удрать. Фея со склочным характером никому и даром не впала. Кроме тебя.  
Он снова развернул Виктора спиной к себе, снова раскинул руки в стороны и легонько подтолкнул его всем своим телом к противоположной стороне катка, к выходу.  
Но если у нас осталось всего пятнадцать минут, то надо поспешить. Я еще не вручил подарки тройняшкам.  
\- Аллилуйя, - выдохнул Виктор. – Но ты не прав, я знаю кучу людей, которым зачем-то нужна твоя тушка. Беги, Юра. Если девчонок еще не увел отец, то, считай тебе повезло. Потому что если да – мстить тебе они будут весь следующий год.   
Беги, Юра, беги!  
Такеши девчонок не увел. И все трое активно пялились в свои телефоны. Вообще будет неудивительно, если Лутц, Луп и Аксель давным-давно стримят все, что происходит на арене через систему камер наблюдения прямиком на ютьюб.   
Его тоже одарили подарками. Что-то подсказывало, что три одинаковые пакета имеют приблизительно одинаковое содержимое. И если это не очередная коллекция шмоток, то плюшевые котики точно. Слишком уж подозрительно выглядела троица в спортивных костюмчиках.  
Вручив заодно и подарки для отца семейства и очаровательной мамы, Юрка упаковался в куртку, сунул коньки в рюкзак и вышел на улицу. Скоро начнет темнеть. А ему отчаянно хочется посидеть пару часов в источнике. Дрожат мелкой дрожью мышцы и скачут перепуганными белками мысли.  
Виктор его уже ждал. Ввиду начавшейся метели – на машине, которую изредка одалживал у семейства Кацуки. Та явно сегодня была не очень востребована. Зато объясняла выносливость Никифорова после забега по магазинам.  
\- Садись. Надеюсь, истерика домашних уже закончилась. В прошлый раз Новый год мы встречали в России, Юри досталась нарезка оливье. Никогда не видел у него такого ужаса в глазах, как перед горкой посуды и чашкой, напоминавшей тазик. Но он справился. Ты успел замерзнуть?  
Юрка мотнул головой, отчего с хвоста на землю обрушилась целая лавина снега.  
\- Если бы не расстояние и время доставки посылок - дед прислал бы целую коробку пирожков, - он улыбнулся и нырнул в тепло салона. - Я так и не придумал что подарить тебе. И Юри. Паршиво у меня с фантазией.  
\- У меня есть варианты, но тебе они вряд ли понравятся. Хотя если вспомнить пятнадцать минут назад, в моем варианте, возможно, ты не сразу засветишь мне в глаз, - Виктор тронул машину с места. Ехать по дороге, занесенной снегом, было непросто, но Никифоров никуда не торопился. – Если тебя это утешит, я никогда не знал, что дарить людям на праздники. Обычно я отделываюсь какими-нибудь безделушками. В прошлом году подарил Юри игрушку. Чебурашку. Он долго пытался понять, что это за зверь, но теперь тот живет у него в комнате квартиры, которую он снимает. В этот раз я тоже не отличился оригинальностью. И то вспомнил в последний момент. Подарки – это не главное, Юра.   
Есть варианты. Да, точно. Ничего так варианты. Юрка снова полыхнул щеками.  
\- М… притормози где-нибудь. Так, чтоб мы никому не мешали и чтоб если что полиция не придолбалась. Пожалуйста.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Виктор послушно свернул в какой-то тупиковый переулок, не забитый машинами, и повернулся к Юре, глядя на него с тревогой.   
Тот молча отстегнул ремень безопасности, рывком сдвинул водительское кресло назад и, изогнувшись, “оседлал” водителя. Заключил его лицо в ладони, глядя в глаза внимательно и как-то взволнованно. Он не боялся. И не колебался. Он просто дурел от собственной решимости и наглости.   
“Я не сбегу”, - говорил его взгляд. А уже в следующий момент он накрыл губами губы Виктора. - “Я знаю, что я подарю тебе”   
Никифоров изумленно выдохнул в этот поцелуй, но уже через секунду прижал к себе, обнимая, целуя губы, скулы, шею, плечи, снова вернулся к губам. Хмелели глаза, темнели. И даже вибрацию телефона они услышали не сразу, поглощенные друг другом. Оторвавшись от уже припухших губ, Виктор надавил на затылок Юры, лицом вжимая его в свое плечо, и вытянул сотовый.  
\- Мы закончили, Юри, - дыхание его срывалось, но он даже не пытался скрыть дрожь в голосе. – Скоро будем. Да, Юра со мной, за него не волнуйся. Нет, ты же знаешь, какой я трусишка, поэтому буду ехать очень осторожно. Да. Да, Юри. Скоро, - он отключил телефон, отбросил его на пустое пассажирское сидение. И взял лицо Юры в ладони.  
\- Если это твой подарок, то я хочу к нему красивую упаковку, - дотянулся, мазнул губами по губам, снова откидываясь на спинку кресла, словно отдаваясь на власть Плисецкого. – Хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил. Чтобы хотел повторения и продолжения.   
\- Ты ведь помнишь, какой я был гибкий? - шепнул ему на ухо Юрка. - Я много пахал, чтоб таким же и остаться… представь что я МОГУ, Виктор. Я не фанат красивых упаковок. Мне больше интересно то, что внутри, - он чуть сильнее сжал ногами бедра Никифорова, ладонями погладил его грудь сквозь одежду. - Когда-то я даже мечтать о тебе не решался. Так скажи, зачем упаковка? М?..  
\- Ты не любитель романтических штучек, я уже понял, - Виктор провел ладонями по его бедрам. – Но как на счет кровати? И большего места для маневров? – его глаза шало блестели, и ерзание на бедрах явно не прошло для него незамеченным, и теперь Юра мог чувствовать нарастающее возбуждение.   
\- В доме Кацуки, в процессе приготовления новогоднего ужина? Госпожа Хироко точно оценит. Есть еще замечательная ванна на улице, там просторно, конечно… и еще шастают всякие личности, - забавно, сколько раз эти же ладони придерживали его бедра, демонстрируя правильное положение тела для исполнения того или иного маневра. Забавно сколько раз до этого момента он заставлял себя не думать о том, что из ушей готов пар повалить только от ощущения тепла этих рук. И от того, как именно пальцы могут сжаться, сминая ягодицы.  
\- Есть новогодняя ночь. Я хотел бы, чтобы это стало тем самым чудом, которого мы так ждем всегда. Здесь я боюсь причинить тебе боль, котенок, - Виктор отвел от его лица выпавшую прядку, погладил скулу, коснулся губ подушечкой большого пальца, сминая их.   
\- Котенок? - Юрка губами поймал кончик его пальца и лизнул его. Выпустил изо рта, чуть отстранился. - Тогда не пейте сегодня много… тренер… - улыбка, блеск глаз из-под ресниц, и в следующее мгновение он уже вернулся в свое кресло, чинно устраиваясь и пристегиваясь, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Не буду, - искры в глазах Виктора обещали. Несколько секунд Никифоров сидел, глядя прямо перед собой, беря под контроль дыхание и тело, а потом снова тронул машину с места, выезжая из тупичка. За то время, пока они стояли, снега намело еще больше, дворники успели схватиться на ледяном ветру, и Виктор долго матерился, прогревая лобовое стекло. Но до дома Кацуки они доползли гораздо быстрее, чем терпение закончилось окончательно. Там их уже ждали, подхватили пакеты, помогли разобрать покупки. Как только суета немного улеглась, Никифоров повелительным жестом отправил Юру расслабляться в источники, а сам, подхватив самый большой пакет и Юри, скрылся за дверью комнаты. Судя по смеху и шелесту оберточной бумаги – упаковывать подарки.   
Юрка спорить не стал. Сложил вещи в комнате, разделся донага, накинув только кимоно поверх и намотав на волосы полотенце. Да, за окном метель, но огороженный с трех сторон садик, с четвертой защищенный домом, не так уж страдал от ветра. Разве что снега стало больше. Но и он таял, не долетая до горячей почти воды.  
На бедре образовался синяк. Большущий такой след от неудавшегося приземления после нереализованного пятерного. Ну да и черт с ним…  
Он все еще чувствовал на губах вкус поцелуев Виктора. И отчего-то думал о Юри. О том, что отражается в шоколадно-коньячном взгляде, когда Кацуки Юри возбужден.  
Из источников его вытянули почти силком. Разомлевшего, расслабившегося, сонного. Вытянули, растормошили, даже чмокнули в нос и шлепнули по заду. И отправили переодеваться. Стрелки часов показывали половину двенадцатого ночи, дом был украшен, гора подарков значительно подросла за вечер, пахло вкусной едой и почему-то снегом.  
На Викторе был черный шелк с яркими взрывами синего цвета. А вот Юри щеголял в белом. И этот цвет необъяснимым образом подходил к его глазам. Он сел по левую сторону от Виктора, а тот потянул Юрия к себе, усадив его с правой стороны от себя. Невесомо прошелся ладонью по спине и обернулся к Юри, внимательно следившему за ним. Поймал взгляд, улыбнулся и поймал такую же ответную улыбку от Юри в ответ. Как… разрешение? Благословение?   
Неловко и приятно одновременно. Внимание и забота. И еще это вот кимоно, хвойно-зеленое. Непривычно.  
Праздничный ужин, пожелания свершений и побед, успехов и побольше радости всем домочадцам и друзьям. Здесь не принято пить шампанское, но принято радовать друг друга, пусть даже мелочами собственного изготовления. Да и вообще все происходящее можно назвать одним словом: мило. А потом на телефон посыпались сообщения, фотографии со всех концов света. И не важно что где-то еще светлый день, а кому-то до наступления полуночи ждать и ждать.  
И все-таки одним неразрешенным вопросом остался подарок. Подарок для Юри. Вот только решиться на него еще сложнее чем переступить через себя.  
А время шло. Уже разобрали все коробки с подарками, Юра получил кучу игрушек, новые коньки и пушистый плед. Виктор стал счастливым обладателем целой коробки шоколада, теплой толстовки, шарфа и такого же пледа, только другого цвета. Юри смутился, получив затейливую заколку для волос, новенький плеер с будильником и шерстяные носки. Полночь давно осталась позади, уставшие за домашними хлопотами женщины ушли спать, следом за ними удалился Юри, подарив Виктору легчайшее прикосновение губ к губам, а быстро напившийся отец семейства давно дремал в уголке. Остальные празднующие плавно переместились на улицу, и в комнате за столом остались только Виктор и Юра.  
Никифоров грел ладонями чашку с традиционным чаем и чему-то тихо улыбался. И только когда за последним уходящим закрылась дверь, поднялся, протягивая Юре руку.  
\- Как на счет моего подарка, котенок? Если ты не передумал.   
\- Не передумал, - покачал головой тот, поднимаясь на ноги, ухватившись за его руку. - Знаешь что меня пугает? Здешние тонкие стены.   
\- Они не настолько тонкие. Иначе такого стесняшку, как Юри, мне каждый раз пришлось бы тащить в какой-нибудь отель, - фыркнул Виктор, дергая его на себя. Поймал, подхватил, прижимая к себе. Наградил хмельным поцелуем и провел ладонью по шее и плечу, шелк с которого снова соскользнул сам, обнажая кожу. – Как хорошо ты пахнешь, - Никифоров лизнул ключицу, поднялся поцелуем выше. – Пойдем. Иначе я возьму тебя прямо здесь.   
\- Это угроза, обещание или план на будущее? - фыркнул Юрка, пятерней ероша его волосы. Тяжелые шелковые пряди скользили между пальцев, легкой щекоткой лаская кожу. - Моя комната свободна.  
\- Я думал о гостевой. Но твоя идея мне тоже нравится. Правда, подниматься туда дольше. И слышимость там лучше.   
\- И откуда ты это знаешь? - вскинул бровь Юрка.  
\- От хозяина комнаты? – Виктор вскинул бровь. Усмехнулся, а потом взял его за руку и повел за собой. – Если тебе будет проще в своей – этот мир может идти к черту. Все равно все спят. А кто не спит – тот самый себе злобный лось.  
Лестница, коридор, раздвижная дверь… футон. Заботливо разобранный. Чистая постель. Новое белье. Юри? Его рук дело?  
Он не любил упаковку. Правда, справиться с поясом оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Но что есть на этой земле такого, с чем не может совладать Юрий Плисецкий? Зеленый шелк стек к ногам и остался там глянцевой лужицей, а Юрка просто вышагнул из нее и остановился, чуть отведя ногу назад, вскинув руки в “завершающем” жесте произвольной программы.  
Виктор рассмеялся. И его кимоно упало на пол одним движением плеч. Позер. Красивый. Идеальный позер. Гибкое сильное тело, длинные ноги фигуриста. Но налюбоваться собой он не дал. Вышагнув из одежды, он просто сделал шаг, накрывая губы Юрия поцелуем и роняя его на футон, придержав голову от удара. Отстранился, зависнув на руках, лаская теплым пьяным взглядом.  
\- Чудовище… - он словно был пьян, лаская Юру руками, губами, поцелуями. – Котенок… Юра-Юрка…   
Юрка ногой обвил его бедра, потянулся всем телом, выгнулся, на миг зависнув над постелью. Две точки соприкосновения: плечи и зад.   
\- Люблю тебя, - едва слышным шепотом. - Как же я тебя люблю…  
И обеими руками за шею, чтоб оторваться было невозможно. И снова и снова пропускать сквозь пальцы серебристо-пепельные пряди. В его волосах никогда не будет видна седина.  
Виктор улыбнулся, и по телу словно потек жидкий огонь. Разлился по венам, добрался до сердца и устремился вниз. Туда, где губы Виктора касались метки на щиколотке, а рука играла с напряженным членом.   
Стремительно. Так, что не успеешь вздохнуть, а тело уже плавится в его руках. Тело нежится от его поцелуев. И метка. Да, метка точно прошивает тело насквозь золотистыми нитями, накрепко привязывая к Виктору.  
Юрка искусал губы, силясь не стонать. Не кричать. Не...  
Виктор глушил его стоны нетерепения, боли, удовольствия. Ловил губами, забирал вздохи, действуя то слишком осторожно, то напористо. Но он знал, что делал. И Юра бился на его члене, как пойманная бабочка. Виктор двигался осторожно, глубоко, постанывал, кусая губы и улыбался. Сумасшедше, счастливо, почти безумно улыбался.   
Дрожь, вскрик, капельки пота на лбу. Юрка зажмурился, цепляясь за его плечи, мучительно выстанывая его имя.  
\- Вик… Вик… Виктор…  
\- Здесь… Я здесь… - тот держал его крепко, почти больно, двигаясь беспорядочно, рвано, словно выбивая из глотки последние вскрики и вымученные стоны. - Мой хороший… мой котенок… Юра…  
Он отпустил себя, как только Плисецкий выплеснулся, пятная живот каплями семени. Загнал себя так глубоко, как только мог, не причиняя боли и отпустил, глуша собственные стоны в растрепанных, влажных волосах. И опустился рядом, не отпуская из рук.   
Спасибо, - ленивый поцелуй был томным, сладким. - Это дорогой, очень дорогой подарок.   
Юрка вздохнул и щекой потерся о его плечо. Осторожно повернулся на бок, а потом и вовсе вытянулся на Викторе, локтем упираясь в постель. Кончиками пальцев погладил его лицо, очертил тонкий нос, губы, смахнул с глаз челку.  
\- С новым годом, Вик. С новым, блин, счастьем.  
\- Как-то ты не особо доволен новым счастьем, - Виктор перехватил его руку и заглянул в глаза, даже не скрывая тревоги в собственных. – Сделаешь мне еще один подарок? Сегодня Новый год. Я не хочу оставлять тебя. Но и Юри одного там… не хочу оставлять тоже. Ты позволишь ему присоединиться? Просто спать. Он не тронет тебя и пальцем. Обещаю. И не будет мешать. Просто… это будет неправильно.  
\- Неправильно в принципе все что происходит между нами, - Плисецкий скатился с него на постель, точно освобождая его. - Я не в претензии вообще-то. Иди. У меня есть планы на эту ночь вообще-то… источник сейчас абсолютно свободен.  
\- Я не хочу уходить, - Виктор закинул руки за голову. – И не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Это так сложно – провести ночь рядом со мной?   
\- Я половину своей жизни спал в одной постели с котом… - Юрка сел на футоне, а потом и вовсе натянул на плечи одеяло. - Я не привык спать с кем-то. Для меня сейчас все слишком сложно, Виктор. Особенно мы. Поэтому иди к Юри. Он не должен быть сейчас один.  
\- Ты тоже, - Никифоров подоткнул ему одеяло, чтобы не дуло. – Да и я. Я далек от мысли, что все получится по щелчку пальцев и что вдруг все стало просто. Но любой путь начинается с первого шага.   
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Юра. - Знаю. Я накосячил и жестко. Но я не могу. Некоторые вещи для меня все равно слишком. Я могу танцевать стриптиз на вечеринке после чемпионата, могу заниматься любовью в салоне машины, но… в моей постели никто и никогда не спал. Кроме меня и моего кота… Я знаю что ты любишь его. Я знаю что тебе без него тяжело. И что ему тоже не весело. Но я не могу. Пока не могу. Прости.  
\- Дело только в нем? – спокойно спросил Виктор. – Только в его присутствии? Мне нужно знать правду, Юра.   
\- Я просто пытаюсь привыкнуть, - негромко ответил Юра. - И я не знаю на кого из вас я был больше зол. На тебя или на него.  
\- Зол? – Виктор сел в постели, ничуть не стесняясь ни собственной наготы, ни того, как сползло одеяло. – На что ты злишься, котенок?   
\- Это уже не важно, Виктор.Уже давно не важно. Достаточно того, что я не злюсь сейчас. Он не раздражает меня, не бесит и я… я могу общаться с ним. Нормально по-человечески общаться. Избегать меня и специально не приезжать, минимизировать наше общение - все это лишнее, - Юра снова переполз поближе, оседлал его бедра, без единого непристойного подтекста, просто потому, что так было удобнее смотреть ему в лицо. - Все будет хорошо. Просто мне нужно еще немного времени.  
\- У тебя есть время, Юра. Никто из нас не будет на тебя давить, обещаю. Пусть все идет как идет. Но я не могу приказывать Юри. Он же упрямый, и все равно сделает так, как решит сам. Но ты можешь не беспокоиться. Тебя он не тронет, - он поднял голову, мягко коснулся губ и опрокинулся на подушку. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть, котенок.  
\- Тренер укладывает меня спать? - вскинул бровь Юрка. - Вот возьму и пойду жаловаться на тебя. И знаешь что? - Он поднялся на ноги, обернулся в одеяло как в римскую тогу и пошлепал к выходу. - Я пошел!  
\- И кому ты пожалуешься? – Виктор привстал, опираясь на руку. – До тройняшек далеко, а все остальные скорее, попытаются повторить мою попытку. И осторожней на лестнице, чудовище!  
\- Я кусаюсь! - заявил Юрка уже с лестницы. Сердце колотилось в груди. Это все безумное безумие от начала и до конца. Потому что… просто потому. Он столько лет жестко прессинговал Юри. Он столько лет крысился в сторону Виктора. Он столько лет корчил из себя законченного мудака, что теперь сам был глубоко в этом убежден.  
Он пересек коридорчик, вернулся в гостиную (вернее в комнату, которую он таковой про себя назначил), тихонько скользнул в коридорчик и замер в нерешительности перед комнатой Юри. Едва слышно вздохнул, собирая волю в кулак, и только тогда вошел. Тихонько. Без стука.  
\- Витя? – лежащий на футоне Юри пошевелился, перевернулся и сел, потирая глаза странно беззащитным жестом. Без очков и без линз, растрепанный, сонный – он казался таким теплым и уютным. – Что случилось? – поморгал, подался вперед, подслеповато щурясь, словно пытаясь разглядеть неожиданного посетителя.  
\- Не-а, не угадал, - негромко рассмеялся Юрка. - Я на тренера жаловаться пришел. Он меня спать укладывает. Говорит, отдохнуть котенку надо. А я так хотел занять источник… Но так вышло, что пожаловаться я могу только тебе...  
\- Юра? – в кажущемся в этой темноте томным голосе Юри плеснуло изумление. А потом сразу следом раздался смех. – Думаю, тренер лучше знает, что котенку нужно. Источник никуда не убежит. Дня два здесь будет мертвый сезон, сможешь вообще не вылезать оттуда. – Шуршание, тихое ругательство. Юри пытался выбраться из постели, но коварное одеяло, обнажив его по пояс, дальше выпускать его из своих объятий не желало. – Так ты от него сбежал?  
\- Можно сказать что так, - Юрка вздохнул, чувствуя себя не то печальным спаниелем, не то больной коровой. Так и до гипервентиляции допрыгаться недолго. - Я… я хотел сказать, что хотел бы, чтоб ты чаще приезжал.  
Юри сделал еще одну попытку выбраться и сдался, вернувшись на постель.  
\- Иди сюда, пожалуйста. Я почти ничего не вижу. Неудобно, - он вздохнул, подвинувшись почти на самый край. – Я приезжаю, как только могу. Не все зависит от моих желаний, Юра.   
Густо-фиолетовый цвет одеяла в темноте, разбавленной только блеклым белым снежным отблеском из окна казался черным. Да и сам Юрка, неловкий и несколько нелепый в импровизированном одеянии не выглядел верхом грации и совершенства.  
\- Прости, но мне кажется, что нет. И что ты стараешься как можно меньше бывать здесь именно потому что сейчас в доме живу еще и я. Ты… я изменился. Я о многом подумал и многое для себя уяснил. И если бы я только мог - я бы переиграл себя четыре года назад. Но я этого сделать увы, не могу.  
\- Мы все изменились, - после недолгого молчания произнес Юри. – Мне всегда нравилась твоя искренность. Так что, наверное, так даже лучше. Ты не играл. Просто… мне тоже надо привыкнуть, что я уже не раздражаю тебя так, как раньше.   
\- Обычно моя искренность выражалась в несколько резкой и брутальной форме. И как правило заканчивалась для тебя приземлением не особо мягким, - возразил Юрка.  
\- Ну… мне было это нужно. Я был слишком… мягким? Почти не мог постоять за себя. Только на льду становился другим. Так что наверное, я могу даже сказать тебе спасибо. Тебе было пятнадцать, а ты уже был сильнее меня.   
\- Упрямый до бронелобости, грубый и злой, - фыркнул Юрка. - Ну так что… мир? - Он выпростал из-под одеяла руку и протянул ее Юри.  
\- Мы были с тобой как две стороны одной моненты, - Кацуки свою руку протянул почти наугад, промахнулся, но, почувствовав тепло, скорректировал направление. Горячие сильные пальцы словно обняли ладонь Юры, подушечка большого пальца прошлась по костяшкам. – Я никогда не был тебе врагом, Юра. Но ты… ничего не должен мне.   
\- Хорошо, - шепот в темноте был каким-то очень интимным. И еще чувственным. Юрка придвинулся ближе и легонько коснулся его губ своими. Очень мимолетно, скорее просто обозначив невинное касание. - Извини, что разбудил тебя. Но мне очень нужно быть сказать все это тебе. Доброй ночи, Юри.  
\- Подожди, - Юри удержал его без труда. В темноте было слышно, как сорвалось вдруг его дыхание и как дрогнул голос. – Что… Почему? - Ни упрека, ни любопытства. Лишь изумление, такое чистое, почти невинное. Словно он не ожидал, никак не ожидал такого. И теперь пытался понять, не показалось ли это ему.   
\- Исправить можно все, кроме смерти… и хорошо что я это понял когда еще могу исправить собственные ошибки. Я не хочу однажды понять, что мог… но упустил шанс, - просто ответил Юрка.   
\- О, ками, Юра… Ты меня с ума сводишь… - выдохнул Юри, падая на подушку. – Не делай так больше, я могу тебя неправильно понять.   
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня, - выдохнул Юра. - Я это чувствую теперь. И понимаю. То, как Виктор… черт… я хочу ответить тебе. Но еще не могу. Пока не могу.  
\- Могу повторить – ты ничего мне не должен, - глухо произнес Юри, кутаясь в одеяло, как в броню. – И заставлять себя тоже не нужно. Метка – это еще не все. Тем более в нашем случае. Это необязательно.   
\- Знаю, - снова повторил Юрка. Он осторожно, точно боясь, что его оттолкнут, погладил Юри по щеке. - Но все равно хочу попробовать. Чтобы никогда потом не сожалеть. Лучше вспоминать о том, что было, чем кусать локти о несбывшемся.  
Юри устало вздохнул, поймал его руку, мимолетно коснулся губами запястья и отпустил.  
\- Пусть все идет, как идет, Юра. Только попрошу об одном. Когда я уеду – будь с Витей, хорошо? Он слишком долго был один, я не могу быть все время рядом. А тебя он любит.   
\- Ты, главное, возвращайся, - Юрка неловко поднялся на ноги и, подхватив одеяло, побрел к выходу. - Хороших снов, Юри.  
Несколько секунд он просто стоял по ту сторону двери, прикрыв глаза. Странная ночь. Какая-то слишком сумбурная. Слишком безумная. Но наверное правильная. По-своему правильная. Со своей чокнутой подорванной логикой правильная.  
Кажется, к своим “апартаментам” он шел целую вечность. И еще отчего-то казалось, что Виктора на самом деле там нет. Что ему все это приснилось. И новогодняя ночь, и его поцелуи, и сонные темные теплые глаза Юри…  
Но Виктор там был. Разметавшийся по постели, укрытый по пояс, спящий. С припухшими губами и умиротворенной улыбкой на лице – он обнимал одну из игрушек, подаренных Юре и, уткнувшись в пушистый бок, тихо сопел.   
Невозможный человек. Человек, которого одновременно хочется и прибить и присвоить. И послать побродить. Но вместо этого Юрий Плисецкий вытягивается рядом на постели, укрывается одеялом, осторожно обнимает спящего и просто смотрит, вслушиваясь в спокойное ровное дыхание. Смотрит и слушает, пока сон не смеживает его веки до утра. 

...эта музыка напоминала теплый дождь в начале лета. Дождь на рассвете, когда розовые лучи восходящего солнца пронзают прозрачные дождевые нити, окрашивая их во все оттенки задумчивой тихой радости.  
Музыка отражалась от стен и потолка арены, вибрировала в его теле, точно подталкивая, взвиться вверх, аркой выгнуться в финальном вращении, вскинуть руку вверх, зажмуриться и улыбнуться.   
Ему нравилась эта музыка. Она импонировала ему. Она гармонировала со странно-восторженным состоянием души здесь и сейчас. Он был удивительно спокоен, хоть и знал, что это - финал. Что снова, как когда-то, решается его жизнь. Здесь, на льду. И это катание - его выбор. Его способ сказать: вот он Я. Юрий Плисецкий. Юра-на-льду. Призрак прежнего Юрки Плисецкого. Или пока что только тень, намек на будущего Юрия?  
Он слышал овации как шелест того самого дождя. Дождя в листве. В саду семейства Кацуки. Так мягко шелестят капли в траве. Так восхитительно звенят капли, соприкасаясь с теплой водой источника…  
И снова вспышки… вспышки… они теряются в тумане ледяной прохлады. Но ему не нужно видеть десятки фотографов, камер, сотни и даже тысячи людей, чтоб понимать: он выиграл. Он победил. И такой важной победа никогда еще не была. И вряд ли будет.   
Нет, безусловно, они будут еще. Победы. Пьедесталы. Медали. Но отчего-то именно сейчас, именно в этот миг его победа была самой настоящей. И самой желанной.   
...игрушки, цветы… Виктор у бортика. Забавно, но первый вопрос, который он задает звучит как…  
\- Юри не звонил? Мне вот только что звонил! А тебе?  
Смешно, но в руках как по волшебству оказывается огромная плюшевая “Нокия”, которая издает вполне натуральные трели “Эроса”, а потом из плюшевого динамика доносится голос Юри:  
\- Эй! Я диплом защитил!..  
Его берут за руку, ведут к пьедесталу, а он все говорит и говорит по плюшевой мобилке с невидимым Кацуки, смеется, кивает Джей-Джею, Пхичиту, Крису, деду…  
И открывает глаза. Рядом тихо спит Виктор. За окном алеет восходящее солнце и сверкает розовым выпавший за ночь снег...


End file.
